


หยิกยโสธรJohnlock

by concuben



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: AU, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, Thai, ฮา
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concuben/pseuds/concuben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic BBC Sherlock AU ... หยิกยโสธร จะเป็นอย่างไรเมื่อเชอร์ล็อก โฮล์มส์คือ ชรัส โฮม และ จอห์น วัทสัน คือขจร วสันต์ .... มิสซิสฮัดสัน คือคุณยายหัตถ์สันต์ และพวกเขาอาศัยอยู่ในบ้านเลขที่ 221 ถนนขนมอบ จังหวัดยโสธร.... และหยิกกับจ้อน กลับมาพบกันหลังจากที่ใครๆคิดว่า หยิกได้ตายไปพร้อม ประจิม มนต์ริทยาตรี จอมโจรในคราบพระเอกยี่เกชื่อดัง ด้วยความห่างทำให้เขาพบว่าความรู้สึกที่เขามีให้บักจ้อนมาตลอด มิใช่แค่เพียงเพื่อน แต่เมื่อถึงเวลากลับมาพบกันอีกครั้ง เหตุการณ์กลับตาลปัตร...เพราะว่าบักจ้อนได้ออกเรือนมีเมียไปแล้ว??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. หยิกยโสธร

**Author's Note:**

> เพื่อคนอ่าน....เลยต้องบอกไว้ก่อนค่ะ ....เป็นฟิกแนวทางเลือกค่ะ เราจะใช้ภาษาไม่เหมือนคนอื่นๆเลย เพราะเราชอบแบบนี้จริงๆ เราเขียนโดยไม่ได้อ่านนิยายแนวลูกกวาดหรือนิยายไทยมาตรฐานเลยค่ะ ดังนั้นไม่เหมือนกันแน่นอนค่ะ 
> 
> ถ้าชินสำนวนลูกกวาดๆ หรือนิยายไทยมาตรฐาน ก็ข้ามของเราไปเลยค่ะ เราเกรงใจและสงสารท่าน เพราะเราเข้าใจดีว่าเวลาอ่านนิยายที่ภาษาไม่ถูกจริต จะรู้สึกครั่นเนื้อครั่นตัวขนาดไหน เพราะเราเป็นประจำ เราเลยต้องเขียนเอง แต่ก็เรสเป็กท์ท่านอื่นๆนะคะ เราเข้าใจว่าเขาดีของเขา เราอ่านไม่ได้ก็เหมือนให้กะเทยสาวหวานแต่งหญิงไปแต่งบอยนั่นแหละค่ะ โฮ มันฝืนใจเนอะ 
> 
> เข้าใจกันนะจุ๊บๆ

ตำนานนักสืบผู้เลื่องลือ แห่ง 221 บ (ย่อมาจากชั้นบน) ถนนนักอบขนม (คือในพงศาวดารว่ามีนักมวย สู้พม่าได้อย่างแก้วกล้าชื่อนายขนมอบ หยิกเลยชอบชกมวยเพราะเป็นกีฬาพื้นบ้านของตำบลนี้) จังหวัดยโสธร

 

หยิกยโสธร

 

* * * * * *

 

"เอ็งเอ๊ยยยย ถ้าคนมันจะคู่กัน ยังไงมันก็คู่กันวันยังค่ำแหละวะ"

ยายมะลิพูดจบก็เช็ดน้ำหมากแผล็บ ก่อนตำน้ำพริกต่อ

 

"ยายไม่เข้าใจฉัน ยายก็พูดได้นี่ ..." หยิกถอนหายใจ ก่อนยกผ้าขาวม้าบนบ่ามาฟาดเปลยวนที่ผูกอยู่ใต้ถุนเรือนไปมาเพื่อไล่แมลง ก่อนลงไปนอนเอกเขนก พ่นควันยาเส้นจากมวนใบจากที่ปาก

 

"ป่านนี้คงมีเมียหนีฉันไปแล้ว...ฉันยังไม่ได้บอกมันเลย ...ว่าข้ารักเอ็ง.. รักยิ่งกว่าควายทุกตัว รักยิ่งกว่านาทุกผืน รักยิ่งกว่าฟางทุกเส้น!!! " หยิกผุดลุกจากเปล มาคำรามอย่างอดรนทนไม่ได้

 

"จะตะโกนทำม้ายยย ปล่อยวางซะบ้างเหอะลุ่ก ไปเก็บกระถินมากินกับน้ำพริกยายดีกว่า ยายมะลิไม่รู้จะปลอบยังไง คืนนี้มีงานวัด ไปดูเมียงูกัน เผื่อเอ็งจะดีขึ้นบ้างนะหยิกนะ"

 

"ไม่เอาหละ ฉันเบื่อคนเยอะคนเเยะ"

หยิกปฎิเสธไปอย่างนั้น เพราะเขารู้แก่ใจดีว่ายายทำไมจะไม่รู้ว่า ทุกครั้งที่ไปงานวัด เขาไปกับจ้อนเสมอ เขามักตะโกนว่าเบื่อ แล้วปาสาวน้อยตกน้ำดังตูม ปาบ่อยจนเจ้าของงานไม่ให้ปา ส่วนจ้อนก็จะหัวเราะ และพาเขาไปโชว์ยิงปืนเอาตุ๊กตาแทน งานวัดคราวนี้ไมมีจ้อน นอนเล่นอยู่บ้านดีกว่า

 

" ... เออ ยาย ฉันอยากกินปลาทูทอดอะไม่ใช่ปลาทูนึ่ง"

 

"อยากกินก็ทำเองสิวะ...ข้าไม่ใช่คนใช้เอ็งนะโว้ย"

ยายมะลิตอบกลับอย่างเคย เห้อ ทำไมมันเห็นยายเป็นบ่าวไพร่เรื่อยเลย ยายก็ไม่รู้

 

" นิ่ หยิก...เอ็งเปรียบเข้าไปได้ไงวะ ว่ารักยิ่งกว่าควายทุกตัว รื่นหูมั้ยหนะ" ยายมะลิพูดไปก็พลางแกะปลาทูใส่จานหยิกอย่างเผลอไผล ทั้งที่เพิ่งหลวมตัวตักข้าวให้...

 

 

"จะไปรู้เหรอยาย จะให้ฉันเปรียบกับอะไรหละ ฟงแฟนฉันเคยมีกับใครที่ไหน เห็นควายก็เปรียบกับควาย เห็นนาก็เปรียบกับนา เห็นฟ้าก็เปรียบกับฟ้า" หยิกหน้าหงิกงอลงมานั่งบนแคร่อย่างกระแทกกระทั้น

 

"นี่! เอ็งหนะเคยทำไร่ไถนาเมื่อไหร่ ตัวเอ็งก็ขาวยังกะไข่ปอก แหมมม ยังจะมาเปรียบเปรียบกับนากับไร่" ยายมะลิประชดอย่างหมั่นไส้ มือเผลอหยิบแก้วจ้วงน้ำแล้วส่งให้หยิกอย่างลืมตัว

 

หยิกไม่ตอบ เพราะเขาเบื่อจนค่อยๆล้มตัวลงนอนขดข้างจานข้าว... ณ จุดนี้ หยิกเบื่อจนนอนได้ทุกที่จริงๆ ต่อให้ต้องนอนดมกะปิในถ้วยน้ำพริกหยิกก็ไม่แคร์

 

"ว่าแต่เอ็งจะไม่ไปดูเมียงูจริงเหรอวะ ปีนี้เค้าว่าเด็กใหม่มาเลยนะเว้ย ผู้ชายที่ไหนก็ไปดู เอ็งไม่ไปกับเค้าหน่อยเร่ออ" ยายมะลิคะยั้นคะยอ ขณะเอาชะอมชุบน้ำพริกใส่ช้อนข้าวหยิก

 

หยิกลุกพรวดขึ้น จนหัวไปเฉี่ยวถ้วยน้ำพริกหกเลอะแคร่ เพราะยายดันทำให้นึกถึงจ้อนอีกแล้ว

 

"โถ่ยาย ถ้าฉันอยากดูผู้หญิงโป๊อะนะ ฉันดูในห้องจ้อนมันก็ได้ ปฏิทินน้ำมันเครื่องของมัน ฉันยังดูไม่หมดเลย" หยิกกอดอก

 

ยายมะลิรีบพลิกถ้วย แล้วเช็ดน้ำพริกอย่างเสียดาย...ตำแทบตายกินก็ไม่ได้กิน

"เออ คืนนี้ไอริณมันประกวดเทพีไม่ไปเชียร์มันหน่อยหละ...มันฝากข้ามาบอกเอ็งนา"

ยายพยายามเบี่ยงเพศและเบี่ยงประเด็นของหยิก เผื่อหยิกจะมองคนที่มองมันบ้าง จะได้เป็นฝั่งเป็นฝาซักที ยายหละก็เหนื่อยเหลือเกินแล้ว...

 

"ไม่เอา...เบื่อ.... ผู้หญิงเดินวนไปวนมา มันน่าดูตรงไหนอะยาย??" หยิกพูดพลางกลอกตานึกภาพผู้หญิงเดินวนไปมาผมฟูฟ่องทาลิปแดง แล้วค่อยๆย่อลงไหว้กรรมการ

 

"เอ้ย อีนังจ่าอะไรนั่นก็ประกวดด้วย เอ็งอยากให้มันได้เหรอวะ" ยายมะลิค้าน ยายเกลียดจริงๆ นังตำรวจคนนี้

 

"ช่างมันปะไร ใครจะได้จะเสียอะไรมันไม่มีผลกับฉันทั้งนั้นแหละยาย...ให้จ่ามันได้บ้างเหอะ ไอริณมันได้ขันน้ำพานรองไปกี่ใบแล้วหละ ประกวดทำไมนักหนา" หยิกลุกขึ้นใส่รองเท้าช้างดาว แล้วเดินไปหลังบ้าน เพราะปวดฉี่กะทันหัน

 

 

"เฮ้ย รถใครวะหนะ" ยายมะลิชะโงกหน้าดู เพราะรถเก๋งคันนี้ เหมือนจะมีจุดมุ่งหมายมาเทียบหน้าบ้านยาย

 

"ใครว้าาา บีบแกซะลั่นเชียวเว้ยเฮ้ย" ยายหยีตาฝ่าแดดมองรถที่ค่อยๆชะลอ

 

 

แล้วก็จอด

 

 

"จ้อน!!" ยายมะลิตกใจ เพราะสับรางรถไฟไม่ทันจริงๆ หวังว่าหยิกคงยังไม่ออกมาจากบ้าน เพราะจ้อนไม่รู้เลยว่าหยิกแอบกลับมาค้างที่บ้านเลขที่ 221 ชั้นบน ...เพราะทนคิดถึงกลิ่นอายของจ้อนไม่ไหว

 

"ยายจ๋า ฉันกำลังจะย้าย มาอยู่บ้านพักทหาร...เพราะจะมาเป็นครูฝึกทหารที่ค่ายนี้แหละจ้ะ ผลัดหน้านี่ก็จะเริ่มฝึกทหารเกณฑ์ผลัดใหม่แล้ว" จอห์นยิ้ม แม้ไม่ค่อยสดใสนักแล้วมองขึ้นไปชั้นบนของบ้าน ถึงยังไงเขาก็พร้อมที่จะใช้ชีวิตใหม่แล้ว...

 

 

"ยายจ๊ะ ฉันคิดถึงยายจัง.... มาลี ลงมานี่สิ! ไหว้ยายซะนะ...ยายจ๊ะนี่เมียฉัน...มาลี"

 

เป็นจังหวะที่หยิกกำลังเดินออกมากินข้าวพอดี ผ้าเขาม้าที่เขากำลังจะเหวี่ยงขึ้นพาดบ่าก็หลุดมือลงพื้น เป็นภาพสโลโมชั่น... เพราะเขาเงยหน้ามาสบตาจ้อนพอดี

 

 

...จับมือ มาด้วยกัน ใส่เสื้อคู่รัก = เมีย

หยิกประมวลผลอย่างไวว่อง เพราะเขาได้เรียงทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างไว้ในศาลาการเปรียญทางจิตของเขาเสมอ...

 

 

"จ้อน!!"หยิกเรียกเบาๆ แต่ปากคอสั่น

 

"หยิก!!" จ้อนเสียงเบาพอกัน แต่แววตาเบิกโพลงเต้นระริกด้วยความตกใจ...

ดีใจ เสียใจ คิดถึง เสียดาย อัดกันจนแน่นแล้วระเบิดแตกโพละเป็นโกโก้ครั้นช์


	2. มาทำไมให้อายบ้านนา

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all in Thai.

จ้อนมองหน้าหยิกด้วยความตกใจ… เมื่อแปดเดือนที่แล้ว เขาเห็นหยิกมันตกท้องร่องแล้วน้ำพัดลงคูไปกะตาพร้อมไอ้เสือจิม วายร้ายในคราบพระเอกยี่เกขวัญใจแม่ยกสาวน้อยสาวใหญ่ที่มาจากเมืองกรุง...

 

 

แล้วเขาก็ไปรดน้ำศพมันนี่หว่า! ในหัวจ้อนเต็มไปด้วยความรู้สึกและคำถามมากมาย 

 

 

แต่พูดออกมาได้คำถามเดียวคือ “เอ็งกลับมาทำไมวะ” จ้อนถามหยิกอย่างหัวเสีย แฝงความรู้สึกเสียใจและผิดหวัง ที่มันทิ้งเขาให้ช้ำชอกไม่ดูดำดูดีส่งไปรษณียบัตรมาสักใบก็ไม่เคย

 

“ก็บ้านข้าอยู่นี่” หยิกตอบกวนตีน โทษฐานทำให้เขาหัวใจเดาะ คนอกหักกำลังเสียใจ ทำอะไรก็ไม่ผิดทั้งนั้นแหละ...

 

 

“พี่คือพี่หยิกใช่มั้ยจ๊ะ”

มาลีทักอย่างเขินๆเพราะหยิกทำเหมือนไม่มีเธออยู่ในซีน

 

 

“พี่จ้อนพูดถึงพี่บ่อยมากเลยนะจ๊ะ รูปติดป้ายชาตะมรณะของพี่ที่หายไปจากข้างรั้ววัดก็พี่จ้อนนี่แหละจ้ะเป็นคนหยิบไป”

เธอพยายามจะผูกมิตรกับชายหน้าหงิกผมหยิกไปทั้งหัวที่ผัวเธอชื่นชมและพร่ำถึงบ่อยนักหนา

 

 

“หยิกนี่….มาลี…เมียข้า” มาลียิ้มแหย เพราะหยิกไม่ยิ้มตอบ แต่เธอก็ทำใจแข็งกระพุ่มมือขึ้นไหว้ แล้วหยิกก็รับไหว้ด้วยการยักคิ้วรับรู้

 

 

“เอ้า ยืนหัวโด่กันอยู่ทำไมหละ มากินน้ำกินท่ากันก่อน หยิกเว้ย เอ็งไม่เอาน้ำอุทัยทิพย์ไปรับแขกวะ...?"

 

 

“อ๋ออ ไม่หละจ้ะยาย ฉันว่าจะแวะมาทักยายเท่านั้น เดี๋ยวฉันต้องรีบไปหน่วยไปดูบ้าน แล้วเดี๋ยวบ่ายๆจะไปรายงานตัวกับพวกสัสดี” จ้อนอธิบายพร้อมยิ้มให้ยาย

 

“ฉันลาหละจ้ะยาย” สองผัวเมียไหว้ยาย แล้วก็โบกมือให้หยิก มาลีหันมาไหว้หยิก ก่อนเดินตามผัวขึ้นรถไปนั่งตรงที่นั่งคนขับ

 

ยังขับรถไม่เป็นเหมือนเดิมสินะจ้อน

 

มันทำให้เขานึกถึงวันคืนเก่าๆ ที่เขากับจ้อนจะนั่งสามล้อถีบไปสืบคดีทั่วตำบล เพราะจ้อนเขินที่ต้องซ้อนท้ายจักรยานเขาไปไหนต่อไหน แล้วคนก็จะชอบแซว

 

พอสองผัวเมียขับรถลับสายตาไป หยิกทรุดตัวนั่งลงกับแคร่อย่างหมดอาลัยตายอยาก 

 

“ยายยย... มันมีเมียแล้วอะ…. แล้วนี่ฉันจะอยู่ยังไง”

หยิกยกมือขึ้นปาดน้ำตา ข้าวปลาก็คงไม่ได้กินแล้ว ยายมะลิรีบกอดปลอบทั้งเพราะสงสารและเสียดายข้าวสุกที่หยิกเริ่มสติหลุดโปรยลงพื้นให้ไก่กิน

 

 

“เห้อ จ้อนมันคงไม่ใช่คู่เอ็งละม้างหยิกเอ๊ย…เอ็งนี่ก็แปลก ผู้หญิงมาชอบเยอะแยะ มากันหัวกะไดบ้านข้าไม่เคยแห้ง ทำไมเอ็งไม่สนใจมั่งวะ ทำไมชอบไอ้ตัวผู้เหมือนเอ็งเนี่ย ผิดชาวบ้านชาวช่องเขานาลูกนา”

 

 

“ที่มันมากันหัวกะไดไม่แห้ง... มันมาจ้างฉันให้สืบนั่นนี่หรอกยาย มันมาหาฉันเมื่อไหร่” ก็จริงของหยิก เพราะที่มาๆกันหนะเมียคนอื่นทั้งนั้น

 

“แต่ความรักมันมีผิดมีถูกด้วยเหรอยาย ก็ฉันรักของฉัน ….” หยิกเอาเข่าขึ้นมากอดบนแคร่ทั้งที่ยังไม่ถอดรองเท้าแต่ยายก็สงสารเกินจะตีขา

 

“นังหม่อน นังไอริณ ที่มันไม่ยอมออกเรือนมีผัวกันสักที ก็เพราะรอเอ็งนี่แหละ ทำไมไม่ลองมองมันดูมั่งว้า นังจ่านี่นะ มันด่ามากๆก็จับมันทำเมียสักทีสองทีซิวะ ขี้คร้านจะพี่จ๊ะพี่จ๋า ..."

 

"โถ่ยาย หัวฉันหยิกเป็นรังนกแล้วยังจะหาเหามาใส่ให้ฉันอีกเหรอ...จ่ามันก็มีผัวนะ ถึงจะไม่เป็นตัวเป็นตนก็เหอะ" หยิกแก้ยังกะถ้าจ่าไม่มีผัวหยิกจะจีบ...

 

“เอ้า เฮ้ย ใครมาอีกแล้ววะน่ะ” ยายมองไปทางรถอีแต๋นที่กำลังแล่นมาเทียบหน้าบ้านยาย

 

“แหมวันนี้บ้านข้าขายดีจังเว้ย”

 

 

พอรถจอด ทั้งยายหลานก็เห็นว่าใครลงมา

 

“นี่เอ็งทำอีท่าไหนให้คนเขารู้กันทั้งบางแล้ววะ ว่าเอ็งอยู่ที่นี่” ไม้บ่นน้องชายตัวดีทันทีที่ลงจากรถประจำตำแหน่งกำนัน…ปีนี้ไม่ได้ลาศึกษาต่อ ป โท ป เอก เมืองนอกเหมือนคราวก่อนๆนะ จะได้ผลัดทหารได้ …. ทำความดีปราบเสือจิมก็ไม่ได้ช่วยอะไร

 

 

“ไอ้จ้อนมันรู้คนเดียว ฉันบอกใครที่ไหนหละ” หยิกแก้

 

“คนเดียวที่ไหน เมียมันมาด้วย เอ็งไม่กำชับมันวะว่าห้ามบอกใคร ตอนนี้ไปเล่าจนคนรู้ทั้งตลาดแล้วว่าเอ็งกลับมา ผลัดหน้านี้เอ็งต้องไปจับใบดำใบแดงแล้วนะ ผลัดมาหลายปีแล้ว”

 

 

“พี่ไม่ยัดเงินสัสดีให้ฉันหละ ….ถ้าฉันได้หมายเรียกจริงๆ อย่ามาขอให้ฉันช่วยทำอะไรให้อีกเลยนะ”

 

 

“แล้วกันวะหยิก… หลวงเค้าอุตส่าห์ให้แหนบทองข้ามานะ จะมาทำผิดกฎหมายซะเองได้ยังไง แค่ให้เอ็งผลัดทหารไปเรื่อยๆจนแก่ปูนนี้…ข้าก็อายจะแย่อยู่แล้ว” ไม้ให้เหตุผล

 

“เอ็งจะนอนขวางโลกอยู่อย่างงี้ไปถึงเมื่อไหร่วะหยิก….เมียก็ไม่ยอมมี ทหารก็ไม่ไปเกณฑ์ บวชก็ไม่ยอมบวช นี่รู้มั้ยว่าแม่กลุ้ม ….แล้วอย่าลืมนะถ้าเอ็งไม่ปูด ปีนี้เอ็งก็แอบผลัดต่อได้”

 

 

หยิกไม่มีอะไรจะพูดต่อได้แต่มองพี่ชายอย่างอาฆาตจนพี่กำนันไม้เดินควงร่มขึ้นรถไปโดยไม่ลายายสักคำ…

 

“เอาร่มมั้ย … ธนาคารมันแถมข้ามา…หน้าฝนแล้วนะเว้ยหยิก ยืดอกพกร่มซะมั่ง”

 

“ฉันเห็นพี่ควงร่มธนาคารมาตั้งแต่หน้าแล้งโน่นแล้ว…จะมายืดอกพกร่มอะไร ไม่เอาหละ ฉันชอบใส่เสื้อกันฝน” หยิกขอให้ได้ค้าน แต่ก็จริงที่ว่ามันชอบใส่เสื้อกันฝนยาวๆมากกว่า กำนันไม้ยักไหล่ แล้วขับรถออกไป

 

แต่ยายก็เห็นว่าทั้งที่เรื่องเกณฑ์ทหารของมันก็ไม่ได้เกิดเพราะพี่ชาย ยายมะลิจึงต้องเตือนหยิกเบาๆ

“เมื่อไหร่เอ็งจะเลิกเกลียดพี่ซะทีว้า พี่ไม้เอ็งหวังดีนะเว้ย"

 

หยิกหน้าบูด “ยายเข้าข้างคนอื่นอีกแล้วนะ”

 

“ก็พี่เอ็งเขาทำตามหน้าที่”

 

“ที่นังจ่ามันจับยายตอนไปเล่นไพ่ ก็ทำตามหน้าที่เหมือนกันแหละ ทำไมยายเกลียดได้หละ”

“เอ้ย ยายเกลียดมันเพราะมันชอบว่าเอ็งเพี้ยนต่างหากหละ”

“ ….ยายรักเอ็งนา…ยายเป็นห่วงเอ๊งง” ยายมะลิแก้ต่าง

 

ตอนมื้อค่ำ วันเข้าพรรษาห้าปีที่แล้ว หยิกวิ่งหนีพ่อเข้ามาในบ้านยายไปชนต้นผ้าป่าจนกระเด็นกระดอนของในถังตกกระจาย ..แบงค์ไปทาง ชะนีไปทาง…เพราะไม้ดันไปฟ้องพ่อหลังจับได้ว่าหยิกดมกาว….พ่อเลยเอาไม้ตะพดมาไล่ตีหยิก...หลังจากนั้นก็เลิกญาติดีกับพี่ไม้แล้วหยิกกับยายก็เริ่มสนิทกัน 

 

“พ่อเอ็งก็ต้องเสียใจเป็นธรรมดา ส่งเอ็งไปร่ำไปเรียนถึงแคมบิด”

 

“พ่อส่งที่ไหน ฉันสอบชิงทุนได้ต่างหาก”

 

“เออ นั่นแหละน่า ใครมันจะไปคิดว่าลูกชายฉลาดๆจะติดกาววะ”

 

“ก็มันหอมดีนี่ยาย” หยิกล้มตัวลงนอนสะบัดสะบิ้งอย่างหงุดหงิด

 

“แต่ยังไงก็เหอะ คืนนี้ฉันก็ไม่ไปหรอกงานวัดหนะ ขี้เกียจไปเห็นจ้อนกับเมียมัน” หยิกดีดดิ้นเสร็จแล้วก็ลุกขึ้นนั่งหน้าบุ้ยอุ้มไก่แจ้ที่กินข้าวสุกอยู่ใกล้ๆขึ้นมาลูบเล่น …ไก่อิ่มแล้วรู้สึกดีที่หยิกเล่นด้วยเลยเผลอขี้ออกมา ….ยายก็ได้แต่จนใจ แต่เอาเหอะ เพราะยังไงยายก็ต้องล้างแคร่ตั้งแต่มันเอาตีนขึ้นมาแล้ว

 

"ยายๆ คืนนี้ฉันไม่ได้ไปไหนอะ ...ทำแกงไก่ให้ฉันกินหน่อยนะ.." หยิกพูดพลางลูบไก่อย่างแผ่วเบาด้วยความเอ็นดู

 

"อยากกินก็ทำเองสิวะ...ข้าก็อยากไปเปรี้ยวของข้ามั่ง...บอกแล้วว่าข้าไม่ใช่ขี้ข้าเอ็งนะโว่ย"


	3. เพราะว่าเขามีเมีย....เพราะว่าเขามีเมีย...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all in Thai

ย่ำค่ำเหยียบสองทุ่มเข้าไปแล้ว ยายก็แต่งตัวออกไปดูวงสตริง… ค่ำนี้มีแต่หยิกเท่านั้นมั้งที่อยู่บ้าน เขาอาบน้ำเสร็จ เอาหวีซี่ห่างๆ ชุบแป้งแป้งพม่าแทนดินสอพอง มาประหมุน ประหมุน ให้เป็นรูปเหมือนดอกไม้ไฟบนแก้ม …เพราะตัวเขาขาวเป็นแตงร่มใบขนาดนั้นเลยต้องใช้แป้งสีเข้มถึงจะเห็น

 

อากาศเย็นสบาย ลมพัดกำลังดี หยิกนอนนิ่งอยู่บนเปลยวนใต้ถุนเรือน แต่ค่ำนี้เขาเปลี่ยนทิศนอนหันหลังให้งานวัด ... เขาจะได้ไม่ต้องนึกว่าป่านนี้จ้อนกับเมียกำลังเที่ยวดูอะไร เล่นอะไรกันอยู่ หยิกรู้สึกเย็นหน่อยๆเลยเอาผ้าขาวม้ามาห่มอก ส่วนตาก็มองเหม่อลอยไปยังแสงสว่างลิบๆอีกเวิ้งทุ่งที่มาจากป้ายไฟร้านลาบ…

 

วิทยุที่หยิกเปิดคลอเพื่อตัดเสียงจากงานวัดก็ดันเปิดเพลง “รักสลายดอกฝ้ายบาน” ทำร้ายจิตใจหยิกจนต้องเอาท้ากดปิดอย่างทุลักทุเล เกร็งไปถึงอุ้งเชิงกราน แต่หยิกก็ขี้เกียจลุก ….จะกระชับก็คราวนี้แหละ....

 

หยิกยังไม่หายปวดร้าว แต่ก็อยากนอนบนเปล ไม่อยากจะลุก เพราะเวลาอกหัก ร่างกายมันจะป้อแป้ เขาเลยคว้าขลุ่ยเพียงออมาเป่าแทนการสีซอที่เขาเก่งนักเก่งหนา เขาเป่าเพลงนกขมิ้นไปสักพักก่อนจะรู้สึกเศร้า เลยวางขลุ่ยลงบนอกอย่างเซ็งๆ

 

“เฮ้ย…หยิก” พอได้ยินเสียงจ้อนตะโกนเรียก หยิกก็ลุกขึ้นนั่งแล้วหันหลังไปตามเสียง

 

“เรียกข้าทำไม เอ็งไม่ไปงานวัดกับเมียเอ็งเหรอ” หยิกถามอย่างไร้เรี่ยวแรง

 

“เมียข้าเหนื่อย อยากนอน…” จ้อนตอบ แล้วมาหย่อนก้นนั่งลงบนเปลด้านปลายเท้าหยิก หัวบังป้ายไฟร้านลาบพอดี …ก่อนหยิกจะชักเท้าออกจ้อนก็คว้าขาหยิกไว้หนึ่งข้างแล้วเอาไปวางบนตัก …บริเวณที่หยิกใฝ่ฝันมาตลอดแปดเดือนว่าอยากจะเอาหัวไปหนุนขณะดูควายที่เลี้ยงไว้กำลังกินหญ้าเมื่อวัยเกษียณ

 

“จะได้ไม่เมื่อยไง” จ้อนอธิบายอย่างอ่อนโยนเหมือนเคยแล้วยิ้มให้หยิก..."หยุดเป่าทำไมวะ เอ็งนี่เป็นคนหรือเปล่าวะ เอ็งเก่งตั้งหลายอย่าง ขลุ่ยเอ็งก็เหลือกิน ทางซอเอ็งก็ชั้นครู..." จ้อนชมอย่างจริงใจ และจ้อนก็เป็นคนเดียวที่ชมหยิกทุกครั้ง ไม่ว่าหยิกจะทำอะไรดีๆ ไม่ว่าจะสีซอ เป่าขลุ่ย อนุมานผลไปหาเหตุ เหตุไปหาผล สาระแนสอดรู้เรื่องชาวบ้านก็ถือว่าเป็นหนึ่งในปฐพีเลยก็ว่าได้

"ทำเป็นรู้ดีวะจ้อน...เอ็งสีซอเป็นเหรอ ถึงบอกว่างานข้ามันชั้นครู" 

 

“แหม...หมอกับทหารไม่ใช่ลิงค่างนะโว้ย รู้ว่าอะไรสวยอะไรเพราะเหมือนเอ็งนั่นแหละ....เออ....ถ้าไม่อยากไปงานวัด ก็ไปนั่งเล่นบ้านพักข้ามั้ยวะ” จ้อนชวน

 

หยิกยิ้มแล้วถอนหายใจเบาๆ...

"ดึกแล้ว…ไม่มีสามล้อแล้วนะ มีแต่จักรยานข้า...เอ็งจะซ้อนมั้ย"

\- - - - - - - -

หยิกขี่จักรยานแล้วให้จ้อนซ้อน ไปตามทางเข้าบ้านพักทหาร วันนี้มีเมียมาขับรถรับส่งแล้วจักรยานของเขาจะมีความหมายอะไรอีก หยิกคิดแล้วก็มือไม้อ่อนจนจักรยานเกือบลงข้างทางหลายที แต่ก็ประคับประคองให้มาถึงจนได้

 

“เอ็งเป็นไรวะหยิก ตาแดงๆ” จ้อนถาม

 

“ไม่เป็นไร ผงเข้าตาหนะ” หยิกตอบไปมั่วซั่ว แต่จ้อนก็ทำท่าเหมือนจะเชื่อง่ายดาย นั่นทำให้หยิกเสียใจหนักกว่าเก่า เพราะถ้าแคร์กันจริงๆ ทำไมจะไม่รู้ว่าเขาจำบทหนังกางแปลงมาโกหกหน้าด้านๆ

เอ็งอยากได้อะไรก็หยิบเอานะในตู้เย็นข้า” จ้อนบอกพร้อมไปหยิบกระติกน้ำแข็งหลังบ้าน

 

หยิกก้มลงเปิดตู้เย็นหลังเล็กๆสูงแค่เข่าของจ้อน “นี่มันตู้ในบ้านโสนน้อยหรือไงวะน่ะ” หยิกหัวเราะกับตัวเอง แต่ก็สะดุด เพราะเจอมาลัยที่ร้อยไม่เสร็จ มีมะลิประมาณครึ่งคืบอยู่คาเข็ม

 

มาลีคงจะร้อยให้จ้อนไปไหว้พระ หยิกแทบเก็บอาการไม่อยู่ มือไม้สั่น

 

เมื่อก่อนตอนอยู่บ้านยายมะลิด้วยกัน หยิกชอบหลอกใช้จ้อนทำนั่นทำนี่ให้ ตั้งแต่รองน้ำฝนไปจนตำส้มตำให้กิน แต่มีสิ่งหนึ่งที่เขาทำให้จ้อนด้วยความเต็มใจเสมอ…

 

คือการเก็บบัวในบึงมาให้จ้อนทุกวันพระ หยิกนึกถึงคืนวันแสนสุข ที่จ้อนจะชี้ดอกบัวอยู่ริมฝั่งแล้วเขาก็ลุยน้ำไปเด็ดให้ เพราะกลางบึงน้ำลึกเท่าจมูก ถ้าจ้อนลงมาคงมิดหัวพอดี เสี่ยงก็เสี่ยง บัวก็ไม่ได้…

 

แม้หยิกจะตื่นสาย อายทำกิน หมิ่นเงินน้อย คอยปริศนา แต่ทุกวันพระ ไม่ว่าจะง่วงแค่ไหน หรือแม้จะมีข่าวว่าจระเข้หลุดจากฟาร์ม หยิกจะตื่นเช้าลุยน้ำลงไปเก็บเสมอก็เพื่อจ้อน เขาอดนึกถึงเมื่อครั้งก่อนที่เขายังไม่รู้ใจตัวเองไม่ได้ ช่วงก่อนจะเกิดเรื่องไม่นานเขากับจ้อนได้เข้าไปกราบพระประธานในโบสถ์ด้วยกัน คราวนั้นเขาเกิดใจไม่ดี จากไม่เคยอธิษฐานเลยอธิษฐานเสียยาว จริงๆก็ไม่มีอะไรหรอก ประโยคเดิมๆนั่นแหละ แต่วนประมาณยี่สิบกว่ารอบ…หยิกขอให้เขากับจ้อนอยู่ด้วยกันไปนานๆ อย่าให้มีอะไรมาพรากมาแยกเขากับจ้อนไปจากกันเลย

 

“เอ็งขออะไรวะ ยาวจัง”

หยิกลืมตามาเห็นจ้อนตาโตมองเขาอย่างสงสัย คงเพราะเขาไม่ค่อยได้ขออะไร หยิกก็ไม่อยากจะบอกว่าตอนนั้นเกิดใจหายขึ้นมาแบบไม่มีปี่ไม่มีขลุ่ย กลัวจ้อนจะกลุ้มเลยคิดมุขพูดไปงั้นๆจ้อนจะได้เลิกถาม…

 

“ขอให้ได้เป็นผัวเอ็งชาติหน้าไง”

 

จ้อนเหมือนจะตกใจเพราะสะดุ้งนิดหน่อย “เอ็งนี่ชอบพูดเล่นเรื่อย"

แต่อีกไม่กี่อึดใจ จ้อนก็ยิ้มออกมารับมุข

"…แต่เอ็งขอยาวขนาดนี้…คงไม่ได้ขอเป็นผัวข้าคนเดียวหรอก …ขอเป็นผัวใครนักหละ เอ็งจะเอาเมียซักกี่คนกัน”

 

อยู่ๆหยิกก็อารมณ์ดี ลืมที่ใจหายเมื่อกี๊ไปซะสนิท…สงสัยไหว้พระคงจะดีจริงอย่างคนเขาว่า

“อืมม มีกี่คนดีว้า” หยิกทำหน้าทะเล้น กลอกตาทำท่านึกไปมา จริงๆสีหน้านี้นอกจากจ้อนคงไม่มีทางได้เห็น แล้วก็เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาทำสีหน้าแบบนี้เลยในชีวิต

 

“นี่หยิก... ถ้าข้าเป็นผู้หญิงนะ…ข้าไม่เอาหรอกผู้ชายมากรักหนะ” จ้อนดูชักอิน หยิกเลยนึกครึ้มทำหน้าสลักสำคัญ แล้วพูดด้วยเสียงจริงจังว่า…

 

 

“งั้นเอ็งก็อธิษฐานให้ข้ารักเอ็งคนเดียวสิ" 

 

 

ณ ตอนนั้น หยิกไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองทำสีหน้าแบบไหน จ้อนถึงหุบยิ้ม กลืนน้ำลายหนึ่งทีเหมือนฝืดคอหรืออะไรสักอย่าง หยิกก็เลยพาลอึกอักไปด้วย

 

“กลับบ้านกันเหอะหยิก จวนสายแล้วหละหวะ… เดี๋ยวข้าไปทำงานไม่ทัน คนเจ็บเยอะแยะ หมอก็มีคนเดียว” จ้อนหน้าเสีย แล้วทั้งสองก็กราบลาพระประธาน หยอดตู้ค่าน้ำค่าไฟวัดคนละสิบบาทแล้วรีบออกจากโบสถ์ตรงดิ่งกลับ 221ชั้นบน แต่คนละห้อง

 

อืม…วันนี้มีคนร้อยมาลัยให้แล้วสินะ…หยิกจำเป็นจะต้องออกจากโลกแห่งความฝัน และอดีต…

 

ดอกบัวของข้าคงหมดความหมาย…

 

ลาก่อน….

 

หยิกอำลาดอกบัวกับบึงน้ำท้ายหมู่บ้านในใจอย่างเศร้าๆ

วินาทีนี้หยิกเกลียดเรือทุกลำ ท่าน้ำทุกท่า ดอกบัวทุกดอก ....หยิกคิดอาฆาตว่าเดี๋ยวจะเขียนจดหมายไปบอกให้ อบต. ถมบึงแม่งให้หมด ถ้ากูไม่ได้เด็ด พวกมึงก็อย่าเด็ดอย่าดมอย่าแดกดอกใบก้านกิ่งบัวกันอีกเลย!!!

 

 

จ้อนถือแก้วน้ำมาจากหลังบ้านแล้วรินน้ำผสมอุทัยทิพย์ใส่แก้ว

 

“เอ็งรอดมาได้ไงวะ…” จ้อนถามอย่างสงสัย

 

“ข้าเบื่อหวะ เอ็งก็เหมือนคนอื่นนั่นแหละ เคยสังเกตสังกาอะไรมั้ย คิดเอาเองสิอย่ามัวมาถามข้า” หยิกหงุดหงิดเพราะพาลไปรวมกับตอนที่จ้อนเชื่อที่เขาพูดว่าตาแดงเพราะผงเข้าตา...

 

ใช่ซี้ ข้ามันไม่สำคัญ เอ็งเลยไม่รู้อะไรของข้าเลย....

 

วันนั้น วันที่หยิกกับจิมจะวัดกัน จิมในคราบพระเอกลิเกที่ชื่อพ่อประจิม ตอนที่เขาเดินเข้าไปนั่งในโรงลิเก…อยู่ๆแทนที่จะเล่นลิเก พ่อพระเอกลิเกชื่อดังก็ดันร้องเพลงเทพธิดาผ้าซิ่นนัดเขาโต้งๆ สาวก็กรี๊ดกันใหญ่ เพราะสาวที่นี่ก็ใส่ผ้าซิ่นแล้วก็อยู่ในสภาพแวดล้อมหว่านไถกันทั้งนั้น ขนาดนังหม่อนเป็นสับปะเหร่อไม่ได้ทำนาก็ยังเคลิ้ม แค่ขึ้นมาประโยคแรก รำก็รำแค่มือเดียว เสียงกรี๊ดก็กระหึ่ม…นังหม่อนก็เขินตีขาหยิกใหญ่…

ที่เขาไปดูลิเกกับหม่อนก็เพราะยายบอกว่าให้ตอบแทนที่นังหม่อนมันแอบหลวงพ่อและกรรมการวัดให้เขาเข้าไปดูศพในป่าช้าวัดดอนตามใจชอบเพื่อสืบคดีทั้งที่จริงๆเขาอยากไปนั่งรอไอ้เสือจิมท้ายวิกหลังลิเกเลิกต่างหาก....คนอื่นไม่ช่างสังเกต มัวแต่กรี๊ด มัวแต่เอาแม็กเย็บแบ็งค์ม่วงกับพวงมาลัย....ดังนั้นจึงมีเขาคนเดียวที่รู้ว่าท่อน“แม่ดอกบัวที่อยู่ในสระ….จะบานคอยพระ หรือบานคอยเณรรรร

 

ถ้าบานคอยพี่ ….ไว้พรุ่งนี้ตอนเพล... 

 

(เตร๊ง เตรง เตร่ง เตร๊งงง) คอยได้ไหมคนดี” หมายถึงอะไร…

 

เห็นมั้ย ว่านัดเขาชัดๆฟังยังไงก็เป็นการนัดเจอพรุ่งนี้ตอนเพล แล้วจิมจะมาเลทหน่อย

 

จ้อนรำคาญที่หยิกลีลาไม่ตอบ …เอาจริงๆเขาก็ยังไม่พอใจ ที่หยิกไปไม่ลา ไม่เคยคิดจะบอกแผนการณ์ ไม่สนใจสภาพจิตใจของเขา ที่หลังจากเผาศพปลอมได้สองสามวัน เขาก็เอาแต่เมาเหล้าขาว ตะโกนคุยกับผีหยิกเป็นภาษาอีสาน

 

“บักหยองงง มึงอยู่ไส กูอยากตายตามมึงไปนำ มึงเข้าใจกูอยู่บ้อ บักหยองงงง ฮืออออออ แค่กๆ (สำลัก)” ซึ่งปกติแล้ว ถ้าไม่หนักจริงๆ เขาก็ไม่ได้พูดอีสานเท่าไหร่นัก เพราะคบกับหยิกที่พูดแต่ภาษากลาง กินกะปิไม่กินปลาร้า กินข้าวสวยไม่กินข้าวเหนียวกระแดะที่สุดในหมู่บ้าน เขาเลยพลอยไม่ได้พูดไปด้วย

 

แต่พอเมาเหล้าขาวแบบชนิดไม่ยอมสร่างได้สองสามวัน ขณะที่เขาเดินแอ่นเลาะกำแพงวัด เขาเห็นพี่สาวนั่งกอดขวดยาดองอยู่ตรงร้านใกล้ๆเขาก็คิดได้ว่าไม่อยากเป็นแบบพี่ ประกอบกับเหลือบไปเห็นรูปหยิกบนกำแพงวัดล็อกใหม่ที่ครอบครัวหยิกสร้างเป็นเกียรติแก่ตัวหยิกเอง ตอนนั้นทุกคนครหาด่าทอหยิกที่ฆ่าพระเอกลิเกขวัญใจทุกคนอย่างไม่มีชิ้นดี เขาเลยทึกทักเอาว่าไหนๆใครๆก็เกลียดเอ็งขนาดนี้ รูปเอ็งอย่าอยู่นี่เลย เอ็งไปกับข้าเถอะหยิกเอ๊ย

 

เพราะข้าเป็นคนเดียวที่ยังเชื่อในตัวเอ็ง

 

จ้อนเลยขโมยรูปที่เขียนวันเกิดวันตายของหยิกที่ติดอยู่ข้างกำแพงวัดแล้วขอคำสั่งย้ายจากกองทัพเข้ากรุงเทพฯเพื่อเริ่มต้นชีวิตใหม่ 

ก่อนไป เขากราบลาพระประธานที่วัดที่เขาเคยอาศัยข้าวก้นบาตร เพราะแม่เลี้ยงลูกคนที่สองไม่ไหว อธิษฐานไปทั้งที่ไม่มีหวังว่าขอให้หยิกกลับมา ถ้าโลกนี้มีปาฏิหาริย์ ...วันนั้นเขามองพระปฏิมาอยู่ห้านาทีแล้วก็ค่อยๆหันหลัง เพื่อเดินไปติดต่อวิ่งเต้นที่กรม...

 

แต่ไม่คิดว่าปาฏิหาริย์จะมีจริงๆ...

 

“เอ็งไม่มีหัวใจเอ็งรู้ป้ะ” จอห์นถามเล่นๆ แต่ด่าจริงๆ…“เอ็งมันชอบหลอกใช้คนที่รักที่ห่วงเอ็งรู้มั้ยวะหยิก”

“ก็มีแค่นังหม่อน กับยายแหละที่รักและห่วงข้า” หยิกตอบอย่างน้อยใจ โดยที่ลืมตัวไปว่าไม่ควรพูดอีกแล้ว

“ไม่จริงหรอกวะ เอ็งเอาที่ไหนมาพูด” จ้อนเริ่มฉุน

 

“ทำไม แล้วใครอีกหละที่รักข้าห่วงข้า” หยิกก็ฉุนเหมือนกัน ไม่รักอย่ามาพูดเลยดีกว่า

 

“ก็…พี่เอ็ง…พ่อเอ็ง แม่” จ้อนพูดเสร็จก็ชำเลืองไปทางอื่น

หยิกถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ ไม่รู้สิ วันนี้ไม่มีแรงทำอะไรทั้งนั้น

“ไปก่อนนะ ข้าชักอยากจะไปงานวัด”

 

“ข้าไปด้วยได้มั้ย ข้าก็เบื่อเหมือนกัน” จ้อนรู้สึกคิดถึงหยิกจับใจ โกรธก็โกรธ อยากจะเล่นตัว อยากจะเยอะเหมือนกัน แต่ก็ไม่รู้ว่าทำไมถึงอยากทำ จ้อนก็ไม่ค่อยเข้าใจตัวเองนัก เลยทำดีใส่หยิก แม้ว่าจะขัดใจตัวเองนิดหน่อย

 

“ไปปลุกเมียเอ็งสิวะ เมียตื่นมาคงรู้สึกแย่”

 

“ไม่หรอก มาลีเขามีเหตุผล” จ้อนตอบยิ้มๆ จริงๆแล้วเขาไม่อยากบอกใครต่างหาก ว่าทั้งเขาและมาลีมาแต่งงานกันก็เพราะไก่เห็นตีนงู งูเห็นนมไก่

 

 

ซึ่งไก่กับงูธรรมดาๆ ที่ไหนจะมีนมมีตีนหละ

 

เขาไม่อยากให้ใครมองว่าผิดปกติ มาลีก็เช่นกัน ดังนั้นไก่มีนมกับงูมีตีนจึงมาแต่งงานกัน...

 

จ้อนเขียนโน้ตไว้ข้างหมอน ก่อนเดินออกมาหาหยิกที่นั่งคอยอยู่

“กินมือเย็นยังวะ” หยิกถาม

 

“โห่ ยังเลย หิวมาก”

 

“ชายสี่มั้ย… ” หยิกนึกอยากรำลึกความหลังร้านแรกที่กินด้วยกัน วันที่เขาพบกันครั้งแรก วันที่จ้อนเอาปืนยาวของพ่อยิงคนขับสามล้อถีบจากบนยอดมะม่วงเพื่อช่วยชีวิตหยิกที่กำลังยืนเลือกยาสั่งจริงกับยาสั่งปลอมอยู่ในโรงเพาะเห็ดหลังโรงเรียนวัด

 

“เดี๋ยวพอไปนั่ง...เอ็งไม่ต้องสั่งนะ เอ็งคอยดูนะ…ข้าจะสั่งเหมือนอ่านใจเอ็งเปี๊ยบเลย” หยิกพูดไปยิ้มไป

 

“เห่ออ เอ็งเดาหละสิ”

 

“เอ็งลืมไปแล้วเหรอวะ….ว่าชายสี่มันมีแต่หมูแดงนี่หว่า”

 

แล้วผู้กองจ้อนกับหยิกก็กลับมาเดินหัวเราะต่อกระซิกด้วยกันอีกครั้ง หลังจากที่ต้องร้องไห้ถึงกันระยะไกลมาเป็นแรมปี…


	4. หากจะรักแล้ว...รักใครก็จงรักเถิด

หยิกกินบะหมี่กับจ้อนด้วยใจพองฟู…แต่เมื่อขี่รถถึงบ้านจ้อนเมื่อคราไปส่ง ใจหยิกก็ที่ฟูมาตลอดทางก็เละแหลกลานเป็นขนมสายไหมโดนอม พอจ้อนลงจักรยาน หยิกก็แค่หันหลังถีบจักรยานกลับบ้านเช่า221โดยไม่ลาสักคำ

 

หยิกไม่รู้หรอกว่าจ้อนก็มองหยิกตาละห้อยจนลับสายตาเหมือนกัน…

 

“อ้าวกลับมาแล้วเรอะวะหยิก….” ยายทักขณะที่นั่งชันเข่าบนพื้นกระดานบ้านก้มหน้าก้มตาจดเบอร์หนุ่มที่อยู่ในมือลงสมุด

 

“เออ เอ็งดูซิ หน้าฝนแท้ๆ ฝนไม่ตกซักแหมะตั้งแต่งานวัดวันแรกยันวันสุดท้าย…” ยายชื่นชมสภาพอากาศโดยหารู้ไม่ว่าที่ฝนไม่ตก เพราะพี่กำนันไม้แห่ง MOO6 ,ซึ่งอ่านว่าหมู่หก,ได้สั่งให้หยิกเอาตะไคร้ทั้งกอไปปักกันไว้ตั้งแต่วันแรก

 

แต่หยิกกำลังเศร้าเลยไม่มีอารมณ์จะเล่าให้ยายฟัง

 

 

“ยาย…เห็นกะโหลกของฉันมั้ย” หยิกถามแล้วก็สอดส่ายสายตาหา…หยิกว่าจะไม่สนใจจะคุยกับน้าผีแล้วแต่พอดีวันนี้เขาเหงาจริงๆ…ยายก็นะ….หยิกเผลอเมื่อไหร่ ยายจะเอาไปขูดหวยทุกที

 

“สอง…เจ็ด…หก…” ยายมะลิจดเลขจากมือลงสมุดเสร็จไปอีกหนึ่งเบอร์ ก่อนหันมาตอบ

 

“อยู่บนตู้กับข้าวไง ข้างหัวเอ็งหนะ” ยายก้มลงไปจดต่ออย่างไม่สนใจหยิก ขอสักคืนเหอะที่ไม่ต้องเป็นยายเป็นหลานกัน

 

“เมื่อไหร่จะเลิกยุ่งกับของของฉันสักทีหละยาย ต้นโพธิ์หน้าหมู่บ้านก็มี!!!” หยิกแหวขึ้นมาทันทีที่กะโหลกถึงมือ

 

“ยืมกะโหลกผีเอ็งหน่อยไม่ได้รึไงวะ ต้นโพธิ์หน้าหมู่บ้านหนะมันขูดกันทั้งหัวหงอกหัวดำ ข้าไม่ต้องทำอะไรก็เห็นเลขขึ้นตั้งแต่ 0-9 ลายพร้อยเต็มต้นยังกะโมโนแกร็มกระเป๋าแม่เอ็งแหนะ, หมาที่ไหนจะสุ่มถูกเลขไปซื้อถูกวะ”

 

“ยายอะ ….ฉันไม่พูดกับยายแล้ว” หยิกหน้างอแล้วก็เดินเข้าห้องไปยืนทำตาแข็งจองเวรอยู่ตรงประตู ยายก็ยังเมิน...พอโทรศัพท์ดังยิ่งแล้วใหญ่...ยายล้มตัวลงบนเสื่อคุยงุงิคริๆกรักๆ...หยิกถอนหายใจ ยายมีความสุขสินะ …เมื่อกี๊เขายังมีความสุขอยู่เลย…. กินกันไป ป้อนกันไป แย่งกันมั่ง เช็ดปากให้กันมั่ง..

 

เฮ่ย!!! นี่มันมีใจให้เราเหมือนกันนี่หว่า…

 

 

ณ วินาทีที่เขาเห็นจ้อนพาเมียมาเจอ เขาก็อกหักดังเป๊าะ แต่พอรู้สึกว่าจ้อนมีเมียทั้งที่ก็มีใจให้เขา เขาก็ดันแสบทรวง

 

นังมาลีมันมีอะไรดี!!! ทำไมชอบเราแล้วยังไปรักมันได้!!!

 

 

หยิกคิดได้ก็เดินพรวดออกมาจากห้อง เอาวะ!! ไหนๆนอนไม่หลับแล้วคืนนี้ …แล้วก็เดินฉับๆ ลงข้างล่างเพื่อจะขี่จักรยานกลับไปบ้านจ้อนอีกรอบ ไม่ได้ไปดูน้ำหน้านังมาลีมีลูกแมวเหมียว แต่ไปดูแมวเหมียวว่าทำไมถึงไปอยู่กับนังมาลีต่างหาก เกิดมาหยิกเคยหารเคยแบ่งอะไรกับใครที่ไหน มีหรือเรื่องความรักจะยอมเป็นตัวเลือก ก ข ค ง ต่อให้เป็นตัวเลือกที่ตรงกับเฉลยเขาก็รับไม่ได้!

 

คนอย่างข้าต้องเป็นคำตอบอัตนัยเท่านั้น!!!

 

หยิกขี่จักรยานไปก็ทำหน้าเข่นเขี้ยวเคี้ยวฟัน งึมงำกับตัวเองไปว่าจ้อนมันโง่!ถ้าไม่โง่ก็ต้องเลือกหยิก!ต่อจากนี้ไปเอ็งอย่ามาร่ำร้องหาความตื่นเต้นใดๆจากข้าอีกเลย! …อนิจจาความรัก สมหวังก็มึน ผิดหวังก็เบลอ หยิกคิดสรตะในใจแล้วก็คิดว่าจะไปสักรูปจ้อนเป็นอุทาหรณ์ว่าจะไม่รักใครอีก และจะกว้านซื้อที่บึงบัวที่กำลังจะโดนถมปลูกตะไคร้ส่งนอกประชดชีวิต!! เอาให้ฝนไม่ต้องตกมันตลอดปีตลอดชาติ ดี!!!เป็นทะเลทราย...กูจะได้เป็นชี้ค!!!....เอาจ้อนมาทรมาน...ร่างกฎหมายห้ามแต่งงานทั่วราชอาณาจักร!! …ตะไคร้ก็ต้องเป็นตะไคร้ไล่ยุง พอยุงสูญพันธุ์ทีนี้หละห่วงโซ่อาหารก็จะพังพินาศ!! ทุกคนจะได้ตายห่า!!!…กูไม่เดือดร้อนเพราะไม่ค่อยได้แดรกอะไรอยู่แล้ว! หยิกตะโกนกู่อยู่ในใจก็ตั้งจิตอธิษฐานว่าสัพเพสัตตา สัตว์ทั้งหลายที่เป็นสุข จงมาเป็นทุกข์ร่วมกะกู!!!….หลับตาด้วยใจว้าวุ่นลืมมองทาง ขี่กินซ้ายไปเรื่อยจนเกือบเสียหลักหักลงบ่อปลาดุก ใจหายแว้บ!เพราะถ้าตกลงไปมีหวังได้กลายเป็นบัวเหล่าที่หนึ่งดอกแรกที่กลายเป็นอาหารเต่าปลา….สงสัยเวรกรรมบาปบุญจะไม่มีจริง หยิกไม่เคยทำผิดคิดร้ายกับใคร...ทำไมไม่เคยสมหวัง?...ตอนแกล้งตายก็ถือโอกาสนอนโลงสะเดาะเคราะห์เอาน้ำมะพร้าวล้างหน้าอมตังก็แล้ว ต่อไปนี้หยิกจะไม่เชื่ออะไรอีก!!!

 

 

พอถึงหน้าบ้านจ้อน หยิกจอดรถจักรยานพิงเสา เห็นเงาตะคุ่มๆใต้ถุนเรือนก็รู้ว่าจ้อนกำลังจัดของที่เพิ่งขนมา เพราะวันนี้ย้ายเข้าบ้านวันแรก พอจ้อนเห็นหยิกก็เผลอปล่อยถุงดำใบเขื่องที่ถืออยู่ ลำตัว แขน ขา หัวไฟเบอร์กลาสที่ใช้ตัดเสื้อผ้ากับหัดทำผมของนังมาลีหล่นออกมาจากถุงไปกองที่พื้น หยิกเห็นเต็มตา

 

ทำเอาที่หยิกที่อุตส่าห์เข่นเขี้ยวเคี้ยวองุ่นเปรี้ยวมาตลอดทางเป็นอันลืม แถมอากัปกิริยาตกใจ ไปไม่เป็นของจ้อนทำให้เขาโยงไปทางหมู่บ้านมโนรมย์ว่า จ้อนไม่รู้มาก่อนว่าชอบเขา และตอนที่เขาแกล้งตายจ้อนเสียใจมาก และได้แต่งงานกับมาลีเพราะจิตใต้สำนึกของจ้อนร่ำร้องหาสัญลักษณ์บางอย่างที่เกี่ยวเนื่องกับเขา

 

 

เอ็งเพิ่งรู้พร้อมข้าสินะ ว่าเอ็งมีใจให้ข้า….

 

 

และไม่รู้เพลงหนี้รักดังลอยมาจากไหน ...จ้อนกับเขาเลยยืนจ้องหน้ากันอึ้งๆ ท่ามกลางเนื้อหาชวนหวามใจวัยกลางคน ....หากจะรักแล้ว รักใครก็จงรักเถิด ความรักบรรเจิดพริ้งเพริดหนักหนา....

 

แน่ะ เสียดายข้าหละสิ<3 หยิกมองจ้อนที่ลนลานก้มเก็บชิ้นส่วนร่างกายไฟเบอร์กลาส

 

ความคิดนั้นทำเอากระหยิ่มยิ้มย่อง ว่าจ้อนดีใจที่ได้เจอเขา และสวีทกันไปมากมายก่ายกองยามกินหมี่เหลืองชายสี่ ทำให้จ้อนเพิ่งรู้ว่าจ้อนชอบเขาแค่ไหน

 

งั้นเราก็ไม่ใช่ช้อยส์!!! จ้อนมันแค่ไม่รู้ตัว!!! จ้อนมันแค่ไม่รู้เท่านั้นเอง!!!

 

 

หยิกเดินเข้ามาหาจ้อนที่กำลังเก็บหุ่นที่กระจายอยู่บนพื้น หัวไปทาง ขาไปทาง หยิกก้มลงช่วยเก็บและทาบมือลงบนมือจ้อนจนมิด เป็นเชิงชวนให้สนใจเขามากกว่าเก็บของ จ้อนเกิดเขินขึ้นมา เพราะสวีทกันตั้งแต่กินเกี๊ยว ตอนนั้นเอาแต่คิดในใจว่า เรามีเมียแล้ว ไม่เป็นไรน่า ไม่เจอหยิกก็ตั้งนาน คุยไปเหอะแค่เพื่อน แต่พอกลับถึงบ้านในก็เหงาหงอยเป็นถุงก๊อบแก๊บต้องลม และที่ซ้ำร้ายไปกว่านั้นตอนนี้หยิกกำลังแสดงอาการที่เขาไม่ควรอยากให้หยิกทำ และที่ควรคือต้องเบรกหยิก ไม่ใช่เลยตามเลยแบบนี้

 

 

“เอิ่มม…รายการคดีเด็ด…ตอนเอ็งหายไปหละเรตติ้งตกเลยนะ” จ้อนพูดถึงรายการที่จ้อนชอบเขียนไปรษณียบัตรไปเล่าเรื่องหยิก ทั้งที่ไม่ใช่ตีมรายการ เล่าเล่นๆ เพราะแค่อยากบอกให้โลกรู้อีกสองสามคน แต่รายการดันลองเพิ่มช่วง thriller/ suspense ขึ้นมาขำๆ เพื่อสร้างความแปลกใหม่ให้รายการที่มีมานาน กลับกลายเป็นรายการดังเป็นพลุแตกอีกรอบ และนั่นแหละทำให้หยิกกับจ้อนดังไปทั่วประเทศ

 

 

“เขาคงดีใจมากที่เอ็งกลับมา …ตอนเอ็งหายไป มีคนโทรมาขอเอาเรื่อง คดีอะไรนะ ….ที่เอ็งกับข้าไปตามหากระต่ายที่เอ็งว่ามันเรืองแสงได้เหมือนกระสือหนะ”

 

 

"มันน่าสนใจขนาดนั้นเลยเหรอจ้อน ไอ้คดีหมาว้ออาละวาดที่ดาดหม้อเนี่ย...คนก็รู้กันหมดแล้วนี่หว่า ว่าเด็กมันเห็นภาพหลอนเพราะโดนวางยาในยานัตถุ์..." หยิกยิ้มกริ่มตาเยิ้มและเริ่มลามปามจับผมข้างหน้าของจ้อนเล่นเบาๆไปด้วยเหมือนตอบจ้อนไปอย่างนั้น

 

"ผมเริ่มหงอกแล้วนะเอ็งหนะ" พอดีกับเพลงก็มาถึงท่อน หากวันใด ที่แสงทองของชีวิตผ่านนน แหมม เหมาะดียังกับผีจับยัด...หยิกเหลือบตาขึ้นบนบ้าน ที่มีไฟเปิดอยู่ตามหาที่มาของเสียงเพลง

 

จ้อนได้ทีมองตาม “เออ นั่นแหละข้าไม่ชอบใช้ประคำดีควายสระหัวเหมือนเอ็งหนิจะได้ดกดำเป็นนกกาน้ำ" จ้อนเขินเลยทำเป็นเถียงแล้วก็ถือโอกาสเขี่ยมือหยิกออกจากผมเขาด้วย เห็นมือหยิกโตจนกุมหัวเขาเกือบมิดก็วูบนึกถึงคำทำนายที่ป้าวัยดึกที่เขาเจอตอนไปรบที่อัฟกานิสถานทายให้เพราะอยากตอบแทนที่เขาช่วยชีวิตว่าเนื้อคู่ของเขาจะเป็นคนร่างสูงเป็นต้นตาล แขนยาวมือเท้าใหญ่เหมือนใบลาน จ้อนฟังแล้วก็ระคายหู เพราะขาดแค่ปากเท่ารูเข็มก็จะเป็นเปรตวัดสุทัศน์แล้ว...เลยลืมๆไป....

 

ที่ไหนได้ กลายเป็นว่ามือใหญ่สูงชะลูดตูดเป่งเก่งทุกเรื่อง แถมยังเสียงกระเส่าหล่อเร้าใจ นิสัยลึกๆก็ดีไปซะงั้น

 

 

ช่างเหอะ! จ้อนสะบัดหัวเบาๆต่อหน้าหยิกที่มองอยู่ว่าจ้อนทำอะไรอย่างเอ็นดูๆ…ป้าแกทายไม่แม่นหรอก…จ้อนคิดไปข้างๆคูๆ

 

 

แกหมายถึงผู้หญิงต่างหาก...แถมมาลีมือตีนเล็กเรียวยังกับลำเทียน!!! ...

 

"เอ็งขึ้นบ้านก่อนดีกว่าหวะหยิก ยุงเยอะแล้ว เดี๋ยวข้าจะเก็บของต่อสักหน่อย…มาลีโว้ย พี่หยิกมา เอ็งเอาน้ำเอาท่ามารับแขกหน่อย…” จ้อนตะโกนเรียกเมีย เพราะอยากจะตั้งตัวก่อน นังเมียเด็กนี่ก็อะไร ช่วยผัวรึก็ไม่มี ยังจะเปิดเพลงบิ๊วอิก.... ตอนนี้จ้อนยังปรับใจไม่ทัน จริงๆก็ระแวงหวาดตัวเองมานานแล้วว่าจะเผลอใจให้หยิก เพิ่งมาแน่ใจก็ตอนไปกินหมี่ด้วยกันเมื่อกี้ ไล่หยิกไปก่อนเป็นทางเลือกที่ดีที่สุด....เพราะเขาไม่อยากจะเป็นสิ่งที่ตัวเองไม่รู้จัก และเขาก็สงสารแม่ที่ต้องอับอายกับพี่มามากพอแล้ว ทั้งที่นอกจากเรื่องเมาหัวราน้ำ พี่สาวเขาก็ไม่ได้ผิดอะไร

 

มาลีก็โผล่หน้าออกมาขยิบตาส่งสัญญาณให้หยิกในจังหวะที่จ้อนก้มลงไปเก็บของต่อ หยิกเลยต้องเดินขึ้นไปและระงับแผนแย่งผัวชาวบ้านไว้ก่อน เพราะเมียเขาท่าทางรู้เห็นเป็นใจขนาดนี้ ชะรอยว่าชรัสจะไม่ต้องลำบากมาก

 

 

ใจบุญขนาดนี้...ฉลองศรัทธามันหน่อยแล้วกัน!!! หยิกคิดพร้อมเยื่องย่างขึ้นไปนั่งบนโซฟาที่ชานเรือนด้านบน เตรียมรอฟัง

 

“พี่หยิกจ๊ะ" มาลีหันซ้ายหันขวาทำหน้าล่อกแล่กเสียงก็เบาในระดับกระซิบ "ฉันจะรีบพูดไม่อ้อมค้อมนะจ๊ะ"

 

"… ฉันกับพี่จ้อนแต่งงานกันในนาม เพราะแม่พี่จ้อนอยากให้พี่จ้อนเป็นฝั่งเป็นฝา ตอนนั้นพี่จ้อนเสียผู้เสียคน...แม่พี่เขาก็ไม่ได้บังคับหรอกจ้ะ แต่ไม่รู้ทำไมมาบ้านฉันทีเดียวแกก็ตอบตกลง ฉันก็แอบต่อรองว่า เราสองคนจะไม่มีอะไรกันเพราะฉันไม่ชอบผู้ชายจ้ะ..ส่วนพี่จ้อนจะรักใคร ฉันจะไปไหน ก็ห้ามถามห้ามยุ่ง แต่พักหลังๆ พี่จ้อนแกเหมือนจะหึงฉันและพยายามจะปล้ำฉันเหลือเกินจ้ะ”

 

หยิกสะดุ้งนิดๆแต่มาลีก็ดูออก…แล้วยังไม่นับว่ากำลังสะอื้นในอก… แต่ก็ยังปั้นหน้าเรียบเฉย

 

“แต่ฉันรู้ว่าเขารักพี่ เพราะทุกครั้งที่เมา ฉันนึกว่าพี่จ้อนจะลากฉันไปทำอะไรแต่พี่จ้อนดันลากฉันมานั่ง แล้วก็เล่าเรื่องพี่ซะแยะพะเรอเกวียนจนฉันฟังไม่หมดเลยจ้ะ…แต่ถ้าตอนสร่างนะ ฉันล้อเรื่องพี่เมื่อไหร่ พี่จ้อนจะชอบท้าพิสูจน์แล้วก็หาเรื่องชวนฉันขึ้นเตียงทุกทีเลย...แต่พี่จ้อนแกเป็นสุภาพบุรุษนะจ๊ะไม่ได้บังคับขู่เข็ญอะไรฉัน .... แกบอกว่าระวันฉันจะยอมเป็นเมียแกเอง”

 

 

หยิกสะอึกระลอกสอง คราวนี้หละสุดทน เพราะไม่ใช่ว่าจ้อนจะไม่เคยระแคะระคายว่ารู้สึกยังไงกับเขา..แต่จ้อนก็รู้ตัวมาตลอด แต่ไม่ยอมรับต่างหาก.... เขาไม่ดีตรงไหนทำไมต้องไม่ยอมรับด้วย?? แถมยังแอบมีใจให้นังมาลีอีก……นี่มันเกินใจหยิกจะรับไหว....

 

มาลีเงียบไปนิดหน่อยเพราะเห็นหยิกหน้าเสีย ก่อนถอนหายใจอีกครั้ง แล้วหยิบรูปหญิงสาวคนหนึ่งออกมาให้ดู …นี่แฟนเก่าของฉันเองจ้ะพี่หยิก”

 

หยิกหันไปทางอื่น “มันไม่ใช่ธุระของข้านังมาลี พอได้แล้ว”

 

 

มาลียังไม่ยอมแพ้ “พี่จ้อนก็รู้จ้ะ ว่าฉันไม่สนใจผู้ชาย แต่ที่ไม่รู้คือฉันมั่นใจว่าฉันชอบผู้หญิงและเคยมีแฟนแล้วด้วย…ไม่ใช่ฉันไม่เคยบอกนะจ๊ะ แต่พี่จ้อนไม่สนใจฟัง ฉันเลยไม่ได้บอกว่าฉันรักใคร”

 

“เขาเป็นคนรวยมีชาติตระกูลจ้ะ” มาลีเริ่มพรรณนาถึงรักเก่าที่บางกอก ไม่รู้ทำไมเหมือนกันหยิกถึงอยากฟังต่อ ทั้งที่หยิกคิดว่าควรระเห็จซมซานกลับบ้านได้แล้ว เพราะทั้งน่าเบื่อ ทั้งน่าเศร้า และน่าแค้นใจอย่างรุนแรงที่คนอย่างเขาต้องมาอยู่ในสถานะนี้

 

 

“บ้านใหญ่ยังกะปราสาท ยังกะวิมาน มีสวน บ้านก็เป็นหินอ่อน…” มาลีเล่าตาลอย

 

 

"เออ จะมีสวน มีสระ มีน้ำพุเด็กเยี่ยวอะไรก็รีบๆสรุปประเด็นเหอะวะ ยาวไปแล้ว" หยิกยิ่งหงุดหงิดดันมาเจอพรรณนาโวหารยิ่งขึ้น มาลีเลยรีบรวบรัดตัดซีนจากหน้าบ้านไปที่โรงเรียน...

 

 

“เราเคยเป็นแฟนกันตอนอยู่ ม ต้น…แล้วก็ติดต่อกันมาเรื่อยๆ ตอนนั้นฉันเรียนตัดเย็บเขาก็เรียนมหาวิทยาลัย เราก็แอบติดต่อกัน แต่แฟนฉันเขาไม่ยอมบอกแม่ว่าคบใครอยู่เพราะที่บ้านไม่ให้คบคนบ้านนอกคอกนา…เขาใส่ลูบูแตง....แต่ฉันใส่ช้างดาว” หยิกเริ่มตาปรือเพราะมาลีพูดไม่กระชับ จะลูบูแตงหรือช้างดาวมันก็เป็นแค่เกิบจะอะไรกันนักกันหนา แถมยังจะดังที่สีพื้นเหมือนกัน ต่างกันแค่อันนึงสีน้ำเงิน อีกอันสีแดง มันจะเป็นประเด็นตรงไหน? นี่เขาไม่คิดว่าเป็นแบรนด์เครือเดียวกันก็บุญแค่ไหนแล้ว...

“ส่วนทางฝั่งฉันยายก็รับไม่ได้ที่ฉันเป็นแบบนี้ยายเลยหาผัวให้”

 

“พี่ต้องช่วยฉันนะจ๊ะ … ถือซะว่าฉัน…มาลี วสันต์ คนนี้เป็นลูกค้าพี่อีกคน ฉันก็ไม่มีอะไรจะจ่ายให้พี่หรอกจ้ะ นอกจากความสุขตลอดชีวิตของพี่เอง”

 

“ไอ้จ้อนมันเล่าเรื่องข้า...แล้วมันลืมบอกเอ็งเหรอว่าข้ามันใจไม้ไส้ระกำ...ข้าไม่ช่วยเอ็งหรอก...ว่าแต่เอ็งเถอะเปิดใจรักมันเดี๋ยวเอ็งก็เปลี่ยนใจ ผู้หญิงที่ไหนก็รักมันทั้งนั้น…จ้อนมันหัวใจสาธารณะอยู่แล้วถ้าเอ็งรักมันมันก็รักเอ็งเองแหละ”

 

“คนอย่างข้ามันวิเศษวิโสเกินไปที่ใครหน้าไหนที่มันรักข้าแล้วจะไม่ยอมรับ และไม่เห็นข้าเป็นคนเดียวในสายตา…จ้อนมันบังอาจคิดแบบนี้กับข้า...มันถือว่าหยามกันเกินไปเกินที่ข้าจะรับได้!”

 

แม้หยิกจะเดือดดาลปานภูเขาไฟใกล้ระเบิด แต่ก็พนมมือพูดรัวเบาเหมือนนาครอปลงผมจนมาลีเกือบเผลอเอากรรไกรมาช่วยเล็ม…ทั้งนี้จ้อนอยู่ข้างล่าง จะให้ได้ยินไม่ได้เพราะสำหรับหยิกจ้อนไม่คู่ควรกับเขาอีกต่อไปแล้ว ดังนั้นไม่รู้เลยนั่นแหละดี

 

มาลีพูดมายืดยาว แต่ในหัวหยิกมีแค่คำว่า จ้อนหึงหวงมาลี จ้อนจะปล้ำมาลี จ้อนไม่ยอมรับที่รักเขา จ้อนรอให้มาลียอมเป็นเมีย วนซ้ำขยำใจหยิกรอบแล้วรอบเล่า หยิกแม้จะเปิดอกกับมาลีไปเยอะแล้ว แต่มาลีก็แค่ผู้หญิงซื่อๆบ้านๆ จะมาให้เห็นเขาร้องไห้ไม่ได้ หยิกเลยลุกหนี มาลีเห็นท่าไม่ดีเลยรีบยิงศรรักดอกสุดท้าย ถ้าหยิกไม่สนใจอีก มาลีคงต้องยอมแพ้และไม่พูดถึงอีกต่อไป...ความสุขก็ความสุขของคนอื่น ทำไมมาลีจะต้องเพียรพยายามด้วย?

 

“พี่จ้อนรักทุกคนมันก็จริงจ้ะ…แต่พี่คือคนเดียวที่พี่จ้อนหลงนะจ๊ะ”

 

 

“คนอย่างพี่จ้อนเยือกเย็นมั่นคงเลยดีกับทุกคน พี่จ้อนเชื่อว่าความรักคือความสงบอบอุ่น ดังนั้นใครๆก็อยากฝากผีฝากไข้...แต่เท่าที่ฉันรู้ความรักหากขาดความร้อนรุ่มจากไฟปรารถนาแล้วมันก็แค่ความเป็นญาติเป็นเพื่อนดีๆนี่เอง...แล้วเท่าที่ฉันเห็น...พี่หยิกก็คือคนๆนั้น...คนที่จะจุดไฟเสน่หาให้ใจพี่จ้อนได้..ตอนที่พี่จ้อนคิดว่าพี่ตายไปแล้ว…ทุกครั้งที่พี่จ้อนพูดถึงพี่ แม้พี่จ้อนจะพูดไปร้องไห้ไป...แต่รอยยิ้มที่แทรกอยู่ในนั้น ยังมีสีสันกว่าที่พี่จ้อนเคยยิ้มให้ใคร หรือแม้กระทั่งอะไรทั้งนั้น..."

 

 

ถึงหยิกจะไม่เชี่ยวชาญเรื่องรักๆ แต่หยิกก็ใช้ชีวิตอยู่กับความหลงใหลทั้งมาทั้งชีวิต หยิกแม้จะใช้สมองเยอะกว่าคนปกติ แต่เขาใช้มันเพื่อความบันเทิง เพื่อสร้างสิ่งที่ชวนหลงใหลมาบรรณาการแก่ใจ คำๆนี้เขาจึงอินมากกว่าคนปกติที่ใช้ชีวิตอยู่ใต้การบงการของสมองที่โดนเส้นเหตุผลของสังคมสืบรุ่นต่อรุ่นมาตีกรอบอีกที…ดังนั้นคำของนังมาลีจึงจี้จุดคีหมึงของเขาเข้าอย่างจังแต่ก็ยังทำเก๊กมองหลังคาบ้านหลังใกล้ๆเพื่อความเท่

 

มาลีพูดไปเสียงสั่นไป หยิกเองก็สะเทือนใจอยู่วูบๆ... นี่แหละหนา ความรัก หากใครประจักษ์ ไม่ว่าจะนักปราชญ์หรือคนปัญญาทรามก็จะเข้าใจดุจเดียวกัน

 

และในที่สุด..หยิกก็ค่อยๆหันมายิ้มให้มาลีอย่างจริงใจเป็นครั้งแรก

 

“แฟนเอ็งหนะ เอ็งไม่อาจเอื้อมก็จริง แต่ถ้าเป็นข้า...ไม่ต้องพยายามมากข้าก็คว้ามาได้นะ”

 

 

มาลียิ้มออกมาอย่างดีใจที่สุด จนแทบหยิบโทรศัพท์มาโทรหาแฟน ทั้งที่ยังไม่รู้แน่ชัดด้วยซ้ำว่าหยิกจะพูดถึงอะไร แล้วจ้อนเดินขึ้นมาพอดี

 

“เอ็งมีอะไรกับข้าเหรอถึงได้ขี่รถกลับมาหา” จ้อนถามอย่างยังประหม่าเล็กน้อยขนาดเตรียมใจมาดีแล้ว และเมียก็ยืนอยู่

 

 

“ตอนแรกข้าอยากให้เอ็งไปกางมุ้งให้ข้าหน่อยหวะคืนนี้ ….แต่ตอนนี้ข้าคิดว่ายายคงกลับมาแล้ว…ไม่ต้องดีกว่า”

 

"เอาให้แน่นะว่ายายกลับมาแล้วหนะ...เอ็งหนะ แค่หยิบมุ้งลงมาคลี่ก็ยุ่งขิงเป็นลิงแก้แหแล้ว" จ้อนมองอย่างเป็นห่วง แต่หยิกก็ทำหน้าเบิกบานเหมือนไม่ได้สนใจที่จ้อนพูด จนมาลีแทบจะยกรางวัลสุพรรณหงส์ทรงภู่ห้อยให้ เพราะสุพรรณหงส์เฉยๆยังสมควรแก่สกิลการแสดงของหยิก

 

 

หยิกทำท่าหันไปมา แล้วกวักมือเหมือนขอของคืนจากมาลี "เอ๊ย!..มาลี เอ็งเอารูปคุณเงาะมาซิ" ดีที่มาลีจับต้นชนแกะจับแพะชนปลายถูกเลยยื่นให้ไปแล้วยังทำท่าตื่นเต้นตามหยิกไปด้วย

 

"ข้ามีเรื่องจะบอกเอ็งอีกหวะจ้อน" หยิกชูรูปคุณเงาะ สาวสังคมชื่อดังให้จ้อนดูด้วยน้ำเสียงละล่ำละลัก จ้อนก็มองตามอย่างสนใจ

 

หยิกรีบพูดเพราะจังหวะนี้ จ้อนกำลังจิตเปิดเพราะรอฟัง...

 

“ข้ากำลังจะบอกข่าวดีกับเอ็งว่า…ข้ากำลังจะแต่งงาน

 

 

...กับผู้หญิงคนนี้แหละ"


	5. ไปเถิดทั้งคู่ ไปสู่ประตูสวรรค์

หลังจากที่หยิกมาแจ้งข่าวมงคลแล้วกลับไปด้วยท่าทางสดชื่นระริกระรี้เหมือนปลากระดี่ได้เมีย…ซึ่งก็เป็นส่วนที่หยิกไม่ได้เสแสร้ง แต่ด้วยความที่จ้อนรู้ความจริงครึ่งเดียวจ้อนจึงอดรู้สึกอกหักไม่ได้… หลังจากหยิกไปแล้ว… จ้อนก็ค่อยๆเดิน เมียเรียกก็ไม่ได้ยิน ไปหยุดแหมะตรงเก้าอี้ที่จ้อนชอบใช้เขียนไปรษณียบัตรไปเล่าเรื่องหยิกส่งรายการคดีเด็ดเป็นประจำ…ด้วยอาการชาๆทึบๆในหัว …

 

 

ทั้งที่รู้อยู่แล้วว่าเขาจะไม่เอาหยิกแน่ๆ แม้ว่าหยิกจะมีกุญแจไขประตูหัวใจจ้อนหมดไม่ว่าจะประตูไหน ประตูหน้าหรือประตูหลังก็แล้วแต่หยิกจะโปรดปราน…เพราะหยิกทั้งเท่อันตรายคาดเดายากผสมผเสเปปนกับความน่ารักกระเง้ากระงอด แต่เนื่องจากจ้อนชอบอยู่ในคอมฟอร์ทโซน จ้อนไม่เข้าใจการเป็นกะเทยแล้วไม่รู้ด้วยว่าจะทำยังไงถ้าเขาถูกมองแบบนั้น ดังนั้นจ้อนจึงมีคู่เป็นผู้ชายไม่ได้ หยิกผู้น่าเสน่ห์หาถึงต้องอยู่แต่ในฐานะเพื่อนของจ้อนเท่านั้น…

 

 

ไอ้การที่เขาไม่มีวันเป็นของเรายังพอทน แต่ถ้าเขาเป็นของคนอื่นสิหนักกว่า แต่ที่แย่ไปกว่านั้น…คือเขารักคนอื่นและไม่เคยเห็นเราในสายตา…แต่ที่ร้ายและโหดที่สุดคือไอ้ทุกอย่างข้างหน้ารวมกัน แล้วยังบวกด้วยความอายตัวเองที่คิดว่าหยิกมันทำกุ๊กกิ๊กก็เพราะมันมีใจ…รู้สึกเจ็บแสบหน้าชาเพราะอายแก่ใจที่คิดว่าจะไม่เอาหยิกทั้งที่หยิกต่างหากที่เป็นฝ่ายไม่เอาจ้อน

 

 

มันก็บอกอยู่แล้วตั้งแต่วันแรกที่เจอกันว่าห้ามจีบ…ทำไมเอ็งไม่รู้จักจำวะ….???

 

 

ที่ผ่านมา…แค่โน้มกิ่งลงมาคบเราก็บุญแล้ว…มันไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะฉีกหน้าเอ็งเหยียบย่ำเอ็งเอาสนุกหรอกจ้อน…มันเปลี่ยนอารมณ์จากทะมึนทึนมาเป็นหวาน ก็เพราะคนมันกำลังจะแต่งงานแล้วลืมบอกเรานี่เอง….

 

 

…จ้อนค่อยๆก้มมองมือแล้วก็กระพริบตาหนึ่งที นับนิ้วดูก็รู้สึกว่าตัวเองสบายดี นิ้วชี้มีเมีย นี้วกลางมีบ้าน นิ้วนางมีอาชีพ นิ้วก้อยมีเกียรติ …แล้วนิ้วโป้งนี่มีอะไรวะ…เอาเหอะ แค่นี้สำหรับลูกผู้ชายคนหนึ่งก็น่าจะพอไม่ได้ขาดเหลืออะไรแล้ว…จ้อนยิ้มหงอยๆออกมาแล้วจึงค่อยๆลุกขึ้นไปที่เตียงเตรียมนอน พอถึงเตียง จ้อนรวบรวมสรรพกำลังนั่งท่าเทพบุตรหน้าหมอน เสียดายที่ไม่ใช่ตำรวจจะได้ขอกำลังเสริม แต่เอาเหอะ ก็แค่อกหักนี่หว่าไม่ได้ปราบจลาจลซะหน่อย …

 

 

พอจ้อนนั่งเสถียรแล้วก็กราบสามครั้งเพื่อที่จะสวดมนต์อธิษฐานให้หยิกมีแต่ความสุขสวัสดี…แต่หลังจากจ้อนก้มกราบอย่างบรรจง …พอกำลังจะท่องนะโม จิตก็รวมเป็นสมาธิอย่างอ่อน สติมาปัญญาก็เกิดเลยนึกได้ว่า สิ่งที่ลูกผู้ชายอย่างเขายังขาดอยู่ เพราะยังไม่ได้ลงมือทำเพียงแต่ตรึกระลึกคิด….

 

 

….ก็คือการทำให้คนที่ตัวเองรักมีความสุข และมีชีวิตที่ดีที่สุดเท่าทีจะทำได้…

 

….ครั้งนี้จะเป็นครั้งแรกและครั้งสุดท้าย ที่ข้าจะทำในฐานะคนที่หลงรักเอ็งนะหยิก….

 

จ้อนคิดปลงจนตกตะกอน ยกนิ้วโป้งที่ไม่รู้จะไว้นับอะไรเมื่อกี๊นี้ให้ตัวเองแล้วพูดว่าเยี่ยมก่อนล้มลงนอนพร้อมรอยยิ้มเช่นคนป่วยไข้เห็นยารักษา

\- - - -

รุ่งเช้าขณะที่กำนันไม้กำลังดูข่าวเกษตรเพื่ออัพเดทราคาหอม หยิกก็ผลุนผลันเข้ามาในบ้านพักหันซ้ายหันขวา ล่ำละลักบอกกำนันไม้ว่าเดี๋ยวจ้อนจะมา แล้วก็ขอแอบฟังในห้องลับหลังโต๊ะทำงาน….กำนันไม้ก็ไม่เข้าใจนักว่าก็เขาก็เล่าให้หยิกฟังได้ทำไมต้องมาทำลับๆล่อๆ…. หยิกเลยสาธยายว่าเขากำลังจะวางแผนรวบหัวรวบหางจ้อนอย่างไร และเมื่อไหร่ กำนันเลยถึงบางอ้อว่าทำไมมันต้องอยากมาแอบฟังจ้อน ก็แค่อยากฟินไปอย่างนั้นเอง กำนันแจ้งแก่ใจดีเพราะเห็นมันพูดจบก็ยิ้มเขินตัวเองแต่ไม่เขินกำนันตามประสาคนที่ไม่ใช้ความอายแก่ใครนอกจากตัวเองเท่านั้น ซึ่งเรียกเป็นภาษาไทยกลางว่าหน้าด้านนั่นเอง…หยิกยิ้มแล้วก็บิดไปมาไม่ยอมหยุด ถึงหยิกไม่บอกกำนันไม้เป็นพี่มัน ยังไงก็ต้องรู้ว่าคิดว่า…

 

 

“จ้อน…เอ็งนี่มันมันน่าหมั่นเขี้ยวนัก”

 

 

แล้วหยิกมันก็คงกำลังจินตนาการว่าถ้าได้กันเมื่อไหร่จะเอากิ่งมะยมอาวุธคู่ใจมาหวดก้นจ้อนเฟี้ยบ!เฟี้ยบ! ก่อนที่จะทำ a damn good shag… เอาเข้าจริงกำนันก็ดีใจอยู่ที่น้องจะเป็นฝั่งเป็นฝาแต่แม่กำนันอยากอุ้มหลานเลยจำเป็นต้องเตือนสติน้องเบาๆหนึ่งที….

 

 

“นี่…เอ็งจะเอาจริงเหรอวะ…เอ็งชอบผู้ชายแค่คนเดียวมันไม่ได้หมายความว่าเอ็งไม่ชอบผู้หญิงนะ…. เอ็งรอชอบอีกคนก่อนไม่ได้เหรอ….เผื่อคนต่อไปจะเป็นผู้หญิง ข้าเองก็ต้องมาดูแลเอ็ง นักการเมืองการมุ้งข้าเลยยังไม่ได้เป็นสักทีก็เลยมีลูกให้แม่ก็ไม่ได้” กำนันไม้พูดไปอย่างหน่ายๆ ทั้งที่ก็รู้ว่าคนอย่างหยิกห้ามปรามอะไรได้ที่ไหน

 

 

“โถ่พี่ไม้...ปีนี้ฉันย่าง 37 แล้วนะ…. รอนานกว่านี้นกเขาก็ไม่ขันแล้วหละ” หยิกโต้ตอบพี่ชายอย่างผู้ดีและมีการศึกษาที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้เพราะคนเย็นชาอย่างกำนันไม้คงไม่เข้าใจอะไรโรแมนติกแน่นอน

 

 

“นี่เอ็งไม่คิดจะตอบแทนบุญคุณพ่อแม่บ้างเลยเหรอวะ…” กำนันไม้บ่นอย่างเหลืออด

 

 

กำนันไม้พูดจบหยิกก็กอดอกแน่น ทำหน้าเหมือนทั้งอัดอั้นและขัดใจ แล้วกำนันไม้รู้ดีว่าคนอย่างหยิกถ้าชอบอะไรแล้วจะเต็มเหนี่ยวมุ่งอยู่ทางเดียวทิ้งทุกอย่างปล่อยวางทุกสิ่งที่ไม่เกี่ยวข้องแล้วที่สำคัญยังไงก็ไม่มีวันที่จะเลิกชอบ…เขาจำได้ว่าครั้งแรกที่โดนห้ามเป็นนักสืบ…พ่อแม่กดดันหยิกมากๆเข้าก็คลุ้มคลั่งปีนเสาไฟฟ้า วันนั้นทั้งตำรวจทั้งดับเพลิงไปเชิญกำนันไม้มาถือโทรโข่งกลี้ยกล่อมให้ลงมาหยิกก็ไม่ยอมลง พูดจาไม่รู้เรื่องเอาแต่ตะโกนโหวกเหวกว่า “เป็นฉันมันผิดตรงไหน ชีวิตฉันใครกำกับ!!!” กำนันไม้เข็ดขี้อ่อนขี้แก่กลัวเรื่องซ้ำรอยเลยตบบ่าหยิกเบาๆอย่างเห็นใจแกมจำนนที่จะร่วมมือ…แล้วก็เปิดห้องลับหลังโต๊ะทำงานให้หยิกเข้าเพราะอันธิยาเดินเข้ามารายงานแล้วว่าจ้อนมาขอพบ

 

 

จ้อนเดินเซๆเพราะอกหักผสมนอนไม่ค่อยจะเต็มตื่น เคลิ้มหลับตาทีก็ฝันเห็นหยิกสวมมงคลรอรดน้ำสังข์ เลยนอนไปผวาไป…แถมต้องรีบลุกเพื่อไปพบกำนันไม้ที่บ้านพักก็เลยมึนงงอย่างที่เป็นอยู่ …..พอไปถึง อันธิยาผู้ช่วยสาวหน้าเดิม เดินออกมาเปิดประตูให้จ้อนเข้าไปพบ กำนันไม้ที่ทำทีเป็นกำลังนั่งเซ็นซองกฐินอยู่บนโต๊ะทำงานก็วางปากกา แล้วประสานมือไว้ด้านหน้า เงยมองจ้อนด้วยท่าทีน่าเกรงขามเกินกำนันเช่นเคย …

 

 

“ว่ามา…ผู้กอง”

 

 

“ไอ้หยิก…เพื่อนฉัน….อะฮึ่ม…น้องกำนัน…จะมีลูกมีเมียแล้วยังทำอะไรไม่เป็นเลย คิดดีแล้วเหรอที่กำนันจะวิ่งเต้นขอความดีอ้างความดีความชอบที่มันช่วยชาติปราบเสือประจิมแล้วให้มันเป็นนายร้อย เพื่อหนีการเกณฑ์ทหาร...….ให้มันไปเป็นเจ้าคนนายคนแบบนี้ มันยิ่งนิสัยเหมือนเด็กอมมืออยู่ จะเอาลูกเต้าคนอื่น….…”

 

 

จ้อนยังพูดไม่จบแต่กำนันไม้โบกมือให้หยุด แล้วก็ถอนหายใจออกมาเบาๆ

 

 

“ทำไมข้าจะไม่รู้ว่าน้องข้าเป็นยังไง….” กำนันไม้พูดจบก็ถอนหายใจอีกระลอก

 

 

จ้อนก็พยักหน้าเข้าใจความระอาของกำนัน ก็ได้แต่มองตอบอย่างปลงๆตามประสาคนมีประสบการณ์ร่วม…

 

 

“เอ็งไม่ต้องห่วงหรอกจ้อน ข้าไม่ให้มันได้อะไรง่ายๆสบายๆไปข่มคนอื่นหรอก ข้าเป็นพี่มันห่วงมันมากกว่าใครทั้งนั้น”

 

 

“ฉันก็ดีใจกับมันด้วย ที่จะได้เป็นผู้เป็นคนเสียที โตจนหมาเลียตูดไม่ถึงแล้วก็ยังจะช่วยตัวเองไม่ได้…ว่ากำนันนี่ใจดีนะ…โอ๋มันอยู่ได้ เป็นฉันหน่อยไม่ได้…จะถีบยอดหน้าสั่งสอนมันซักที …..แต่นะฉันไม่เคยมีน้อง….อาจจะไม่รู้ว่าการมีน้องมันน่ารักยังไง…”

 

 

จ้อนพูดอย่างซึมๆเกาหัวแกรกๆไปด้วย กำนันได้แต่ยักหน้า ขี้เกียจจะเถียงว่าจ้อนอยู่กับหยิกทุกวัน….สั่งสอนมั้ยหละ….ก็เห็นแต่จะเผลอตัวเผลอใจเออออห่อหมกถนอมกล่อมเกลี้ยงจนหยิกมันหลงใหลอยากได้ใคร่แซ่บปานนี้แล้ว….จะยังมาพูดดีอีก เอาเหอะ…เดี๋ยวก็จะได้เป็นคู่ผัวตัวเมียกันแล้ว เชิญมึงไปถีบกันตามสบาย กำนันไม้เบื่อที่จะยุ่งเต็มที

 

 

“เอ่อ …ผู้กอง ถ้าไม่มีอะไรแล้ว ข้าขอตัวก่อนนะ พอดีว่าสองโมงเช้าต้องไปตัดริบบิ้นงานปิดทองฝังลูกนิมิต…” แล้วก็กระตุกยิ้มหน้าตายๆสายตาไร้อารมณ์อีกทีก่อนจะทำเป็นก้มหน้าตรวจใบเสร็จค่าซ่อมกระเบื้องหลังคาโบสถ์พลางๆกันพิรุธกลัวจ้อนจะจับได้ว่ารีบไล่กลับ...จ้อนก็รู้สึกว่าหมดธุระก็เลยลากลับไปอย่างลอยๆเบลอๆไม่ทันคิดอะไร...

 

 

พอจ้อนออกไป กำนันก็สั่งอันธิยาไปแอบมองว่าจ้อนไปแล้วจริงๆหรือยังก่อนลั่นดานปิดห้อง แล้วเคาะเรียกหยิกออกมาจากห้องลับ เป็นไปตามหยิกคาดจริงๆ ที่จ้อนผู้ห่วงใยสัตว์โลกต้องมา…มดแมงจ้อนยังห่วง นับประสาอะไรกับคนที่จ้อนรัก…นึกแล้วก็ดีใจหยิกเลยรีบเดินเกมต่อ

 

 

“นี่….พี่ไม้…” หยิกเปิดปากพูดด้วยท่าทีโอหัง ไม่ต้องบอกก็รู้ว่ากำลังจะเนรคุณทำให้กำนันไม้นึกเสียดายที่ตอนเด็กๆไม่ได้อ่านศรีธนญชัย…จะผ่าท้องมันตอนนี้กำนันก็แก่เกินจะเข้าบ้านเมตตาแล้ว …เลยได้แต่ปลงกับน้องทรพี ถือซะว่าชาติที่แล้วไปติดหนี้มันไว้…

 

 

หยิกหยิบหนังสือพิมพ์ท้องถิ่นที่ม้วนหนีบอยู่ที่รักแร้ออกมาสะบัดอย่างไม่กลัวกำนันไม้จะได้กลิ่นเพราะได้ใช้สารส้มคลึงวนใต้วงแขนข้างนั้นมาเป็นที่เรียบร้อยแล้วเป็นกรณีพิเศษ เพราะปกติหยิกจะปล่อยยาวเป็นป่าละเมาะเอาไว้ถักเปียเล่นยามเบื่อแล้วกระสุนหมดไม่มีไรยิงฝาบ้าน….

 

 

หยิกดึงกระดาษให้ตึงต่อหน้ากำนันแล้วจิ้มชี้ไปยังชื่อๆหนึ่งที่โดนวงด้วยปากกาเน้นข้อความตราม้าสีเหลืองอ๋อย และชื่อนั้นไม่ใช่ชื่อคนตายหายสูญในหน้าลงโฆษณาแต่อย่างใด แต่มันกลับอยู่ในโผแต่งตั้งโยกย้ายนายทหารจากกรุงเทพมาสู่ยโสธร ….

 

 

“ร.อ.อาจเทิด เพ็ญทองก้อน”

 

 

“พี่โกหกไอ้จ้อนว่าจะให้ฉันเกณฑ์ทหารทั้งที่จะวิ่งเต้นให้ฉันได้ป็นผู้หมวดเลยตามที่ตกลงกันไว้ก็จริง … แต่พี่ก็ตลบหลังฉันด้วยการจะส่งไอ้ลูกนายพลนี่มันมาฝึกนายร้อย….”

 

 

“….ข้าขอให้ไอ้อาร์ท ลูกพี่อู่ทองเพื่อนรุ่นพี่ข้าสมัยเรียนมัธยมมาดูแลเอ็งต่างหากหละวะหยิก …. คนกันเอง ดีกว่าให้คนอื่นเคี่ยวเอ็งนะ”

 

 

“พี่คิดเหรอว่าคนอย่างฉันจะไม่เช็กประวัติมันหนะ”

 

 

หยิกมองอย่างรู้ทัน เขาเห็นไอ้อาร์ทแค่ตอนเล็กๆสี่ห้าขวบเพราะตอนโตมันไปเรียนกรุงเทพก็จริง แต่เขายังจำได้ติดตาว่ามันก็ฤทธิ์เยอะใช่เล่น ณ วันนั้นมันอยู่อนุบาลสามหยิกอยู่ปอหก….มันชักดิ้นชักงอใส่พ่อกลางตลาดร้องจะเอาอีดาบพลาสติกเพื่อที่จะไปไล่ฟันเพื่อนที่โรงเรียน… แต่พอมันได้ยินเสียงหยิกที่ก็กำลังดิ้นด๊อกแด๊กอยู่แผงข้างๆจะเอาหนังสืออาชญากรรมแต่พี่ไม้ไม่ซื้อให้เพราะได้คู่สร้างคู่สมไปเล่มนึงแล้วจะเอาอะไรอีก ไอ้อาร์ทก็เหลือบมามองพักนึงก่อนจะหยุดดิ้นลุกขึ้นนั่งปัดดินทรายแล้วก้มลงกราบตีนพ่อ ….หลังจากนั้นก็กลายเป็นเด็กดีว่านอนสอนง่าย พ่อว่าก็หยุด พ่อสั่งก็ครับ ชี้นกก็แหม่นอิ๊หลี ชี้ไม้ก็ถืก จนนายพลอู่ทองมีความสุขส่งกระเช้ามาขอบคุณหยิก ทำเอาพ่อหยิกปลื้มแทบน้ำตาไหลแล้วแทรกแผ่นดินหนีมันซะตรงนั้นแต่พอดีว่าไม่ใช่พญานาคเลยได้แต่เอาปี๊บที่เตะโชว์แม่นั่นแหละคลุมหัวไปพลางๆ… ไม่นานมานี้ได้ข่าวมาว่าไอ้อาร์ทโตแล้วรูปหล่อเรียนเก่ง แต่หยิกเชื่อว่าสันดานต้องเป็นสันดานจนไปสืบเสาะรู้เห็นว่ามันก็ไม่ได้ดีเด่อะไรหรอก ก็แค่กลัวพ่อเตะ ลับหลังก็เอาไปลงกับผู้บังคับบัญชา ฝึกโหดจนทหารเกณฑ์หงอยก๋อยงอขี้ก้อง ทุกค่ายทุกกองไม่มีเว้นที่มันได้ไปเหยียบ …

 

 

…แล้วคนฉลาดอย่างพี่ไม้มีหรือจะไม่รู้….

 

 

ด้วยข้อมูลที่หยิกสืบมาดังนี้บวกกับหยิกมั่นใจในความเหลือขอของตัวเอง จึงแน่ใจว่า...ไอ้นี่แหละพี่ต้องส่งมาดัดสันดานเขาเป็นแน่…

 

 

“ฉันรู้นะว่าพี่ก็มีจุดอ่อน…แล้วฉันก็รู้ด้วยว่าเมียสารวัตรเกริกที่หนีตามชู้ไปเมื่อคืนเดือนมืดหนะ…ทำไมฉันจะไม่รู้ว่าพี่ให้เงินชายโฉดหญิงชั่วคู่นั้นไปตั้งตัวเพราะพี่ไม่อยากให้ไอ้สารวัตรเกริกมันมีเมียรกหูรกตาพี่” หยิกพูดไปก็มองพี่ชายด้วยสายตาหรี่หยีมีเลศนัยให้เหมือนกิ๊กสุวัจนีที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้เพื่อเพิ่มบรรยากาศกดดัน…

 

 

“ข้าอยากใช้มันทำงานทำการให้ข้าคล่องๆต่างหาก” กำนันไม้เริ่มเสียกระบวน เพราะหยิกดันรู้ทันว่าสารวัตรเกริกเป็นคนของกำนัน แล้วยังจะมาเข้าใจกำนันผิดๆเรื่องบ้าๆบอๆนี่อีก กำนันรู้ดีว่าตัวเองทำไปเพราะความใจร้ายเย็นชา ทำลายชีวิตครอบครัวคนอื่นยังไงก็ได้ เพราะก็แค่อยากจะใช้งานเท่านั้น แถมนังคุณนายสารวัตรกับไอ้ครูพละมันก็ลักลอบสวมเขาไอ้เกริกมานานนม จะอยู่กันไปทำไม?

 

 

“ถ้าพี่ทำดีกับฉัน….ฉันจะยุให้เพื่อนฉันเอานังหม่อนเป็นเมีย…ฉันส่งตั๋วเครื่องบินไปให้ไอ้วิกเตอร์ฝรั่งของฉันมาเป็นเพื่อนเจ้าบ่าวแล้ว...แต่ถ้าพี่ตุกติกกับฉันหละก็….หึ! ฉันจะทำให้สารวัตรเกริกกับนังหม่อนได้กัน…ฉันรู้นะว่าสารวัตรก็หมายตานังหม่อนไว้นานแล้ว ฉันเห็นมันแอบดูนังหม่อนอาบน้ำคลองอยู่บ่อยๆ”

 

 

กำนันสะดุ้งในใจแต่ภายนอกยังสงบนิ่ง ส่วนที่ว่าหยิกมันจะรู้ได้ไงว่าใครแอบดูใครอาบน้ำ….ถ้ามันก็ไม่ได้ดูเหมือนกันก็ค่อยว่ากันทีหลัง ….

 

 

“เอ็งจะทำยังไงวะ??” กำนันไม้เลิกคิ้วอย่างไม่สนใจนักแล้วหยิบ“มวยตู้”นิตยสารกีฬาสำหรับผู้บริหารขึ้นมากางอ่าน ปล่อยให้หยิกที่วันๆเอาแต่ดูทีวีเดินวนรอบโต๊ะเป็นมอญซ่อนผ้าหว่านล้อมบีบคั้นเลียนแบบหนังจารชนต่อไปโดยที่ไม้จะไม่สะดุ้งสะเทือน

 

“ฉันมีวิธีก็แล้วกันแหละพี่ไม้”

 

 

กำนันมั่นใจได้แป๊บเดียวแต่ก็ต้องเอะใจเพราะหยิกที่ปกติกับเขาจะเห่าใบตองแห้ง …พูดแค่นี้แสดงว่ามีไม้ตายแต่อุบไว้เพราะกลัวกำนันจะรู้ที่มาที่ไปตามไปแก้คืน หรือดัดหลัง……ถึงจะไม่รู้ว่าจริงๆทั้งหมดมันเป็นยังไง แต่ ณ เวลานี้ คือเวลาที่กำนันไม้ต้องยอม

 

 

“เออ…ก็ได้วะ…. นี่ไม่ใช่เพราะข้าเอ็นดูไอ้เกริกมันหรอกนะ…ไม่มีมันข้าก็มีไอ้จุกไอ้แกละไอ้เปียไอ้ปื๊ด แต่พอดีข้าต้องไปทำงานแล้ว ไม่ว่างเป็นขี้ลอยน้ำเหมือนเอ็งหรอก” กำนันเปรียบเทียบอย่างถนอมน้ำใจ เพราะถึงหยิกจะขี้เกียจตัวเป็นขนขนาดไหนก็ไม่มีพิษมีภัยจนต้องเปรียบกับสวะ ลอยไปลอยมายังไงวันนึงก็ต้องจมลงเป็นปุ๋ยให้พืชน้ำ… ดังนั้นเปรียบกับขี้จึงเหมาะสมที่สุดสำหรับหยิก

 

 

หยิกเลิกเดินวนเพราะชักเวียนหัวและได้เวลาสรุป จึงหันมามองหน้าพี่ชาย

 

 

“ให้มันได้อย่างที่พูดแล้วกันนะพี่กำนัน…พี่ก็รู้นะว่าฉันพูดจริงทำจริง….”

 

 

พูดจบหยิกก็เดินออกจากห้อง เพราะไม่อยากให้รู้ไต๋ ตอนนี้หยิกง่วงเต็มทนแล้ว เพราะเมื่อคืนไม่ได้นอน เนื่องจากอยากรู้จัดว่าจะจัดการไอ้อาร์ทยังไงเขาเลยปีนบ้านนายพลอู่เพื่อแอบดูห้องนอนไอ้อาร์ทเผื่อจะได้อะไรมาป้องกันตัวเองบ้าง แต่ขณะที่หยิกกำลังปีนผ่านห้องลูกสาวบุญธรรมของนายพล หยิกหูหาเรื่องไปได้ยินอะไรไม่รู้คล้ายๆโอมม….เคนียงบรอยตรอยมรี๊ยะเปรี๊ยะฯ อะไรเทือกๆนี้ ... แล้วคนท่องดันนั่งอยู่หน้าขันน้ำมนต์....

 

 

นั่นมันหมอเขมรนี่หว่า!!!!

 

 

อุ๊ยตายห่า…ไสยศาสตร์มีจริง!!!

 

 

หยิกช็อกเอามือปิดปากป้องกันตัวเองกรี๊ดจนเกือบร่วงตกขื่อ แต่ยังเขาก็ต้องเก็บอารมณ์กลัวเอาไว้นอนสั่นที่ห้องก็ยังไม่สาย ตอนนี้ภาพจ้อนนอนยิ้มบนเตียงที่โรยด้วยกลีบกุหลาบมันบังตาทำให้เขาลืมความกลัวเดินต่อไปได้

 

 

มองๆดูเด็กมันก็ยังไม่รู้ว่ามีคนเข้าบ้านแสดงว่ายังไม่เก่ง เลยไม่มีลูกกรอกกุมารทองมาบอกว่ามีโจรขึ้นบ้าน….หยิกเลยทำใจกล้าแสดงตนขู่แบล็กเมล์ว่าถ้าไม่ให้น้ำมันพรายจะฟ้องนายพล นายพลเกลียดไสยศาสตร์มาก คงจะตัดหางปล่อยวัดแล้วออกจากบ้านเมื่อไหร่หยิกจะให้ไอริณส่งไปขายมาเลย์เป็นออหรี่คณิการับรองว่าไม่มีใครช่วย! …เด็กมันก็เลยจำยอมมอบน้ำมันพรายขวดแรกในชีวิตให้หยิกไปด้วยแววตาเจ็บปวดระคนอาฆาต

 

 

ขณะที่หยิกปีนลงมาอย่างมีชัยกำลังจะวิ่งกลับบ้านเพราะลึกๆหยิกก็กลัวผี…แต่ต้องมาชะงักเพราะหยิกดันเห็นแสงวอมแวมตรงศาลงูเจ้าที่ใต้ถุนบ้าน เขาเลยกระโดดแผล็วไปแอบดูอยู่ตรงพุ่มไม้ มองไปก็เจอเด็กหนุ่มๆถือไต้คุยกับศาลเพียงตาเป็นวรรคเป็นเวรจนหยิกสงสัยว่าทำไมยังจะมีคนเพี้ยนกว่าเขาได้?? ยังไม่ทันจะหายงงก็ได้ยินเสียงแหบๆ แม้ไม่ดังแต่เขาก็ได้ยินว่า….

 

 

ในดินแดนแห่งตำนาน….ช่วงเวลาแห่งความขลัง…

 

 

อนาคตของยโสธรทั้งจังหวัด ….!!

 

 

ถูกวางไว้บนบ่าของเด็กหนุ่มที่ชื่อ....!!!!

 

 

 

….มารวย!!!!!!

 

 

อ้าว….มาบอกชื่อกุซะงั้น…แถมซูมไปที่ตาอีกต่างหาก….เลยรู้เลยว่าไอ้หมองูระดับดราก้อนลอร์ดคนนี้จะชื่ออะไร ให้ระดับมันหน่อย เพราะคุยได้กระทั่งงูกายละเอียด...ก็ไม่รู้หรอกว่างูเจ้าที่จะบอกทำไม สงสัยตอนมีชีวิตอยู่อยากพากย์หนังแต่ดันตายซะก่อน….ดีเลย…เข้าทางหยิก…มีหมอผีพ่อมดอีกคนก็ดีเหมือนกัน เพราะเผื่ออีคนข้างบนปีกกล้าขาแข็งขึ้นมาแล้วเสกหนังควายเข้าท้องหยิกจะได้ไอ้นี่แหละช่วย…ว่าแล้วหยิกเลยรอจนมันเดินมาพ้นศาลเพียงตาแล้วก็โผล่ไปจ๊ะเอ๋แบล็กเมล์ไอ้เด็กนี่อีกคนว่าถ้าหยิกมีปัญหาต้องช่วย ไม่ช่วยก็จะฟ้องนายพล ทีนี้หละมาจากไหนก็กลับไปทางนั้น...เด็กมันเลยกลัวลนลาน ยอมทุกอย่างตามระเบียบ ทั้งหมดนี้...เป็นการป้องกันตัวเพราะความกลัว…ไม่ได้มีเจตนาร้ายกับใครทั้งนั้น

 

 

หยิกนึกไปเดินกลับบ้านไปก็ครึ้มใจ เมื่อคืนตกใจเรื่องไสยศาสตร์มีจริง ทั้งที่เขาเชื่อวิทยาศาสตร์มาโดยตลอด แต่ตอนนี้หายแล้วหละ…

 

 

ไสยศาสตร์จะมีจริงบ้างจะเป็นไร…

 

 

….รักแท้ยังมีจริงเลย...

 

 

หยิกนึกแล้วก็ยิ้มกับกอตะไคร้ข้างทางที่แห้งเฉา นึกกระหยิ่มอยู่ดีๆ โทรศัพท์ก็สายเข้า ไอโฟนนี่ก็ไม่คาดว่าจะต้องงัดมาพกก็ต้องพก เพราะว่าต้องวิ่งเต้นติดต่อสู่ขอเงาะมาเป็นเมีย แถมไอ้สายที่เข้ามานี่ก็คือ "วิกเตอร์ เทรเวอร์" เพื่อนคนเดียวตั้งแต่เกิดมาจากท้องพ่อท้องแม่ โทรมานัดแนะในวันที่จะบินว่าให้ไปรับวันไหนที่ใด

 

 

"เชอร์ล็อก...ฉันอยากคุยกับเมียแกจังเลย...มีดีอะไรวะถึงทำให้คนอย่างแกรักได้"

 

 

หยิกหัวเราะหึๆยาวสิบห้าวิในใจก็คิดว่า...กูชื่อชรัสบอกเท่าไหร่ก็ไม่เคยจำ... เอาแต่เรียกเชอร์ล็อก นามสกุลโฮมภาษาลาวแท้ๆมึงยังจะเรียกให้เป็นโฮล์มส์ฟังดูเป็นฝรั่งมังค่าจนกูรับไม่ได้

 

 

... นี่ถ้าคิดชื่อไทยให้มันได้เมื่อไหร่หยิกจะเรียกมันเพื่อเอาคืนอย่างไม่รีรอ ยิ่งใกล้เคียงตาสาตาสียายมียายมาเท่าไหร่หยิกยิ่งสะใจเท่านั้น...แต่จนแล้วจนรอดตั้งแต่วันแรกที่เจอกันจนวันนี้หยิกก็ยังคิดไม่ออก จะเปิดให้สาธารณชนส่งไปรษณียบัตรร่วมตั้งชื่อก็ไม่ใช่ลูกเสือลูกตะเข้ฮิปโปหมีโคอาล่า ฯลฯ แถมยังเสียเหลี่ยมอีกว่าหยิกแพ้ไอ้วิกเตอร์เรื่องกระจอกงอกง่อยแบบนี้ หยิกเลยอุบเนียนปล่อยเบลอ...เลยตามเลย...แต่ไม่ลืมตามลม...

 

 

"เออ เดี๋ยวแกก็เจอหนะ เตรียมตัวมาดีๆแล้วกัน ...เผื่อว่า..."

 

 

"แหนะเชอร์ล็อก แกมีอะไรจะเล่นกับฉันอีกวะ ทำเสียงแบบนี้อีกแล้ว"

 

 

"เผื่อติดใจยโสธรจนไม่อยากกลับลอนดอนไง"

 

 

"ไม่มีทางหรอกน่า...ฉันไม่ใช่เด็กๆแล้วนะ งานการฉันก็อยู่ที่ลอนดอน"

 

 

"มันก็ไม่แน่นักหรอก..." หยิกทำเป็นปริศนาน่าค้นหาเพื่อหลอกล่อเพื่อนเสร็จแล้วก็วางสาย

 

 

 

 

อากาศเริ่มหนาวแล้ว....น้ำมันพรายก็ต้องป้าย...

 

 

คงต้องค้นเสื้อโค้ทกับถุงมือมาใช้อีกแล้วสินะ...

 

 

หยิกยิ้มที่มุมปากขวา ก่อนจะเลี้ยวเข้าบ้านเพื่อรีบไปบอกข่าวดีกับยายและให้ซักโค้ทกับถุงมือเตรียมพร้อมเอาไว้สำหรับพรุ่งนี้เช้า….


	6. สองเราสราญเพราะหนี้รักสลักใจ

จ้อนหย่อนตัวลงนอนบนเตียงอย่างเหนื่อยๆ

 

 

วันนี้แล้วสินะที่หยิกจะกลับมา….

 

 

จริงๆจ้อนก็คิดถึงหยิก แต่ถ้าหยิกกลับมาก็ต้องเอาเงาะมาด้วย เพราะหยิกไปขอเงาะมาอยู่เรียนรู้ชีวิตชนบท แล้วแม่เงาะก็ได้ฝากเงาะไว้กับยายมะลิที่221ชั้นบน แม่เงาะดีใจมากที่นังมาลีเมียของจ้อนผู้ซึ่งเป็นเพื่อนสนิทของลูกเขยช่างบังเอิญมาเป็นเพื่อนสนิทสมัยเรียนของเงาะ เห็นทุกอย่างเหมาะเจาะพอดีเช่นนี้แล้ว แม่ของเงาะก็ไม่รอช้าที่จะยกลูกสาวให้หยิกพากลับบ้าน

 

 

จ้อนนอนมองเพดานสักพักก็หันไปมองเสื้อโค้ทตัวยาว ผ้าพันคอ กับถุงมือหนังที่หยิกไหว้วานให้เขาเอาไปซักให้เพราะเดี๋ยวกลับมาจะใช้ ….ไอ้ลำพังซักโค้ทมันก็ไม่ได้เป็นงานช้างอะไรนักเพราะจ้อนก็แข็งแรงทรหดดีตามปกติ แต่มันมาป้อแป้อีตรงเห็นหยิกสลัดเสื้อเชิร์ตราคาถูก กางเกงขาก๊วย รองเท้าแตะช้างดาว ผ้าขาวม้าผืนโปรด ไปใส่ เสื้อเชิร์ต สูท รองเท้าราคาแพง แถมขับรถเก๋งคันโก้ที่จอดทิ้งไว้ที่โรงรถพี่ไม้เป็นแรมเดือนไม่เคยคิดจะอินังขังขอบอีกต่างหาก

 

 

ยาเส้นใบจากที่จ้อนห้ามสูบนักสูบนักหนาจ้อนด่าก็ไม่หยุดสอนก็ไม่จำ จากหยิกเคยแอบเม้มยาไว้เป็นกล่องเป็นกุรุส วันนี้กลับโละขนไปทิ้งถังเทศบาล ตอนรถขยะมารับก็โบกมือซะดิบดีแถมยังให้จ้อนสั่งนิโคตินแพ็ทช์มาให้เป็นนัยว่าเลิกแน่

 

 

“ยาหยูกข้าไม่เอาแล้วหวะจ้อน …ทั้งยาทั้งความรักมีฤทธิ์มอมเมาปัญญา ข้าเก็บไว้สองอย่างก็คงโง่พอดี…แต่ความรักมันตัดใจยากกว่า…ข้าก็เลยเลือกที่จะเลิกยาหวะ” หยิกอธิบายอย่างอารมณ์ดีขณะที่มายืนแปะนิโคตินแพ็ทช์ต่อหน้า ทั้งที่เขาไม่ได้ถามสักคำ

 

เห็นหยิกถอดรูปเป็นพระสังข์คืนเมืองแบบนี้ จ้อนก็อดที่จะรู้สึกใจหายไม่ได้…เพราะสำหรับจ้อน หยิกของจ้อนคือนักสืบบ้านนาแสนขบถ แต่ตอนนี้หยิกกลับไปเป็นทายาทพันล้านของกิจการส่งออกบั้งไฟพญานาค …

 

 

….ที่กำลังจะแต่งกับลูกสาวเจ้าของสายการบิน….

 

 

….แล้วลูกสาวเจ้าของสายการบินก็จะทิ้งปราสาทราชวังมาอยู่กับหยิกที่ยโสธร…

 

 

เขาคงรักกันจริงสินะ….

 

 

จ้อนคิดไปคิดมาก็พาลจะร้องไห้ แต่เดชะบุญเก่ามาหนุนนำให้มีเสียงเรียกชื่อของจ้อนจากชั้นล่างใกล้ๆหน้าต่าง จ้อนรีบขาน แม้ไม่ต้องดูก็จำเสียงได้ว่าเป็น “ญวน แม่กอกา” คนอะไรก็ไม่รู้นามสกุลยังกะมาตราตัวสะกด …พี่ญวนมาชวนจ้อนไปจ่ายตลาดเพราะว่ายายโทรมาบอกว่าหยิกกำลังจะกลับ … จะได้ทำกับข้าวให้ทุกคนกินกัน จ้อนก็รีบไปทั้งที่ไม่ค่อยจะมีแรงเนื่องจากยังไงซะก็ดีกว่าร้องไห้คนเดียว

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

ตอนนี้ทางด้านหยิกยายมะลิ เงาะและมาลี…หยิกพาวิกเตอร์ที่เพิ่งลงเครื่องมาถึงรถ….พอวิกเตอร์ขึ้นมาบนรถ วิกเตอร์ก็พยายามแนะนำตัวทั้งที่มันควรจะเป็นหน้าที่หยิก…แต่หยิกเห็นวิกเตอร์พูดติดๆขัดๆหยิกก็เลยช่วย ไม่ใช่เพราะห่วงวิกเตอร์…

 

 

แต่เพราะคิดถึงจ้อนต่างหาก …จะได้ขับรถกลับบ้านเร็วๆ

 

 

“อ้ะ…ทุกๆคน… นี่วิกเตอร์” วิกเตอร์ก็พยักหน้าหงึกๆหงักๆเพราะได้ยินชื่อตัวเอง ทุกคนก็มีท่าทางรับรู้ และสองในสามยินดีต้อนรับ

 

 

“อะ…วิกเตอร์…นี่ยายมะลิ เงาะ แล้วก็มาลี” หยิกพูดไทยไม่ต้องแปลเพราะวิกเตอร์ฟังภาษาไทยออก เนื่องจากตอนอยู่อังกฤษด้วยกันหยิกพูดไทยกับวิกเตอร์ตลอด ….ไม่ใช่เพราะวิกเตอร์จะพิศวาสหยิกแต่แรกเห็นเลยยอมตามใจ แต่นั่นมันเพราะหมาวิกเตอร์ไปกัดขาหยิกเข้า ซึ่งนั่นก็เพราะหยิกมือบอนเอาไม้ไปแหย่หมาก่อน หยิกเห็นวิกเตอร์ขี้อายไม่มีเพื่อนเลยบอกวิกเตอร์ว่าถ้าให้หยิกพูดไทยด้วยหยิกจะยอมเป็นเพื่อน แต่ถ้าไม่ยอมไม่ใช่แค่หยิกจะไม่คบ หยิกจะฟ้องร้องเรียกค่าเสียหาย แล้วถ้าเป็นบาดทะยักตายเป็นผีก็จะมาบีบคอ วิกเตอร์เลยลนลานรับข้อตกลง ดังนั้นทั้งสองเลยกลายเป็นเพื่อนกันตั้งแต่นั้นมา

 

 

วิกเตอร์ทำหน้าลำบากใจ ถึงจะฟังไทยออกแต่เขาก็พูดไม่ได้ แต่ในเมื่อมาถึงเมืองไทยแล้วไม่พยายามพูดไทยเลยก็ดูจะเสียมารยาท วิกเตอร์เลยพยายามเรียกชื่อทุกๆคน เริ่มจากว่าที่เจ้าสาว… “เงาะ…” ทุกคนได้ยินดังนั้นก็ปรบมือกันเปาะแปะวิกเตอร์เลยมีกำลังใจเรียกอีกสองคนที่เหลือ

 

 

“แมรี่…” วิกเตอร์มองไปที่มาลี แล้วค่อยๆหันไปทางยายมะลิที่นั่งหน้างออยู่ตรงนั้น “แมรี่”

 

 

ยายมะลิถอนหายใจรำคาญที่วิกเตอร์เรียกผิด เอานังมาลีมาปนด้วยอีกคน แถมหยิกชอบพูดว่าเพื่อนหยิกหล่อกว่าพี่ญวนและกิ๊กทุกๆคนของยาย ยายเลยหมั่นไส้รู้ธรรมเนียมฝรั่งขึ้นมาซะงั้น

 

 

“เรียกข้ามิสซิสหัตถ์สันต์ก็ได้โว้ย ไม่ได้สนิทกับข้าเรียกนามสกุลก็พอ”

 

 

วิกเตอร์พยักหน้าแล้วก็เรียกใหม่ “เงาะ…แมรี่ …. มิสซิสฮัดสัน…ไรท์ เชอร์ล็อก?” มาลีปรบมือ หยิกก็ตบบ่าเพื่อน จริงๆก็แอบสะใจที่คนอื่นโดนเรียกชื่อเพี้ยนเหมือนหยิก เช่นเดียวกันแต่คนละด้านกับเงาะ ที่กำลังงงอยู่ว่า ทำไมไม่เรียกกูผิดบ้าง? น้องกิฟท์เชอรี่น้องวายมีตั้งมากมายไม่ยอมเรียกกัน ทำไมปล่อยให้ฉันอยู่ดิวิชั่นเดียวกับคุณลำไยคนเดียว ก็เลยพลอยงิ่ดวิกเตอร์ตามยายไปด้วย วิกเตอร์เห็นท่าไม่ดีเพราะตอนนี้เหมือนใครๆก็รังเกียจ วิกเตอร์เลยทำตาโตปากเล็กๆไม่รู้จะหันหน้าไปพึ่งใครหน้าไหน หยิกเป็นเพื่อนเขาแท้ๆก็ยังจะไม่เป็นมิตรเท่าที่ควร เลยแกะช่อดอกกุหลาบที่มีอยู่สี่ดอกพอดีแล้วมอบให้ทุกคนทั้งที่ตอนแรกจะซื้อไปฝากน้องหม่อนแท้ๆ เผื่อว่าดอกไม้จะเบ่งบานเปลี่ยนบรรยากาศมาคุ เงาะเห็นวิกเตอร์น่ารักเหมือนเด็กๆ เงาะเลยหยิบดอกไม้มาด้วยความเต็มใจ

 

 

ส่วนยายมะลิก็ยังไม่หายนอย

 

 

“โอ๊ย…จะให้ทำไม ผู้หญิงในรถคันนี้มีผัวหมดแล้วโว้ย เขาไม่ชอบเอ็งหรอก…”

 

 

หยิกเริ่มส่งความช่วยเหลือมาเป็นระยะ … จริงๆก็เพราะกินแหนงแคลงใจพี่ญวนข้างเดียวด้วย ตั้งแต่พี่ญวนเข้ามายายก็ตามใจหยิกน้อยลง

 

 

“โถ่ยาย… ผัวเผอไรกัน มาลีกับเงาะมีที่ไหนหละผัว ยายเองก็เหอะนะ…เดี๋ยวยายก็ทิ้งพี่ญวนเหมือนคนอื่นๆนั่นแหละ”

 

 

“เฮ้ย…คนนี้ข้าจริงจังนะเว้ย เอ็งอย่ามาดูถูกข้านา” ยายมะลิเถียง วิกเตอร์ก็ได้แต่อธิษฐานกับพระเจ้าว่าให้ถึงยโสธรเร็วๆ จะได้เจอน้องหม่อนที่หยิกโฆษณาว่าน่ารัก ใจดีไม่ต้องมาเจอสองยายหลานนี่อีก ว่าแล้วเชียวก่อนออกจากบ้านอยู่ๆก็มีนกแสกที่ไหนก็ไม่รู้บินมาเกาะบ่ายังกะแฮรี่พ็อตเตอร์ เขาเคยอยู่กับหยิกมาก่อนเคยได้ยินหยิกเล่าบ้างว่าแบบนี้มันเป็นลาง วิกเตอร์กำลังจะมางานมงคลเพื่อนก็พยายามไม่คิดอะไรมาก …ที่ไหนได้…ซวยจริงๆด้วย

 

 

หยิกขับรถไปเรื่อยๆ จนถึงตัวเมืองยโสธรรถก็เริ่มติด หยิกที่กำลังมีความสุขเพราะใกล้จะถึงฝั่งฝัน ก็ถือโอกาสเปิดเพลงขี่เก๋งอย่าลืมเกวียนฟังแล้วมองไปรอบๆอนุมานสถานภาพสมรสตลอดสี่เลน

 

 

คันหน้าอกหัก คันซ้ายเมียหลวง คันขวาเมียน้อย เลนโน้นโดนทิ้ง ….

 

 

 

มีคันนี้เท่านั้นแหละที่สมหวัง…

 

 

ยายมะลิที่อารมณ์ไม่ดีผสมกับต้องนั่งเบียดกับเงาะและมาลีมาหลายชั่วโมงก็วิงเวียนขึ้นมา ถ้ายายอ้วกรับรองว่าเงาะต้องโดนเต็มๆเพราะเงาะนั่งติดยาย เงาะเลยพยายามจะสะกิดหยิกให้จอดรถแล้วสลับยายไปนั่งข้างหน้า แต่หยิกก็ไม่สนใจดูดำดูดีคนในรถมัวแต่อนุมานสมน้ำหน้าคันอื่นอยู่ แล้วก็หันมาบอกวิกเตอร์ให้หยิบขวดยาดมในลิ้นชัก วิกเตอร์ก็รีบกุลีกุจอหยิบให้เพราะเห็นว่ายายมะลิไม่ค่อยชอบเขา นี่อาจเป็นโอกาสดีที่ทำให้ยายเปลี่ยนความคิด…วิกเตอร์หาขวดเล็กๆที่เดาเอาว่าเป็นยาดมขึ้นมาได้ก็เอามาหยดใส่มือแล้วป้ายจมูกยาย ป้ายตัวเองบ้างแล้วก็ปิดฝา …พอไฟเขียว หยิกก็ออกรถ ขับไปเรื่อยๆก็นึกอะไรได้…

 

 

 

 

แต่ไม่ทันแล้ว!!!

 

 

 

 

เขาหันมามองวิกเตอร์ ใจก็หายไปอยู่ที่ตาตุ่ม!!! ในมือของวิกเตอร์มันไม่ใช่ยาดมแต่เป็นน้ำมันพราย

 

 

 

 

กะซ่อนไว้หลบพี่ไม้แท้ๆ…กลายเป็นแบบนั้นไป…. ขับรถไปอีกซักพัก วิกเตอร์ก็ทนไม่ได้ จนหยิกต้องจอดให้วิกเตอร์ไปนั่งข้างหลัง เงาะเลยจำใจจะต้องมานั่งข้างหน้าอย่างงงๆ เพราะนอกจากหยิกแล้วไม่มีใครเลยสักคนในรถที่รู้ว่าน้ำในขวดไม่ใช่ยาดม

 

 

 

 

….แต่ถึงแม้จะผิดฝาผิดตัว บรรยากาศในรถหยิกก็ดีขึ้น จากหึงหวงหมั่นไส้ก็กลายเป็นกลมเกลียว ขับรถกลับยโสธรโดยสวัสดิภาพ

 

\- - - - - -

 

 

ทันทีที่ไปถึงบ้านจ้อนที่ค่ายทหาร หลังจากส่งผู้โดยสารรถตู้ที่นั่งเบียดสามที่นั่งตั้งแต่ขอนแก่นลงที่ 221 มีชั้นบนมีชั้นล่างมีชั้นหน้ามีชั้นหลังเป็นที่เรียบร้อย หยิกก็รีบซิ่งจากัวร์ไปบ้านพักจ้อน พอจอดรถได้ก็มุ่งหน้ากึ่งวิ่งกึ่งเดินเข้าไปหาจ้อนในห้อง

 

 

 

 

ที่รีบไม่ใช่ไรร็อก

 

 

 

 

คิดถึง…

 

 

 

 

“จ้อน…ข้าซื้อเสื้อผ้ามาฝากเอ็งเต็มเลยนะ” หยิกวางถุงช้อปปิ้งอย่างร่าเริงบนเตียงแล้วลุกมานั่งข้างๆจ้อนที่เพิ่งเงยหน้าจากการฟุบหลับบนโต๊ะเขียนหนังสือ

 

 

 

 

“เอ็งบอกแล้วหนิ” จ้อนตอบอย่างไม่ค่อยจะมีอารมณ์นัก แต่นี่ก็ถือว่าดีแล้วสำหรับคนอกหักที่ “ข้ายังไม่ได้บอกเอ็งนี่ ว่าข้าซื้อมาจะให้เอ็งเอาไปใส่ช่วงงานกินดองข้ากับคุณเงาะ ส่วนสูทอีกถุงยังไม่ต้องแกะหรอก นั่นมันเอาไว้ใส่งานโรงแรมในกรุงเทพ” หยิกพูดไปแกะห่อเสื้อผ้าให้จ้อนลอง จ้อนก็พยายามทำเป็นคล้อยตามกันพิรุธ

 

 

 

 

หยิกหยิบเสื้อกันหนาวสีครีมขึ้นมาเป็นตัวแรกด้วยท่าทางมีความสุข ในขณะที่จ้อนกำลังจะตายเพราะหยิกดูละเอียดลออกับเรื่องเล็กๆน้อยของงานแต่งเช่นเรื่องเสื้อผ้าของเพื่อนเจ้าบ่าว แล้วหยิกจะตื่นเต้นกับเมนไอเดียอย่างเจ้าสาวขนาดไหนจ้อนก็ไม่อยากจะคิด …. จ้อนเลยตัดสินใจพูดขึ้นมาก่อนจะอึดอัดไปมากกว่านี้

 

 

 

 

“ เอ่อ หยิก ข้าไม่มีอารมณ์เท่าไหร่เลยหวะ ข้าขอตัวก่อนได้มั้ย”

 

 

 

 

หยิกเลยได้ทีหัวเราะหึๆ อย่างไม่สบอารมณ์ แล้วถอยไปยืนเก๊กคอเอียง “ไม่ใส่จริงเหรอ”

 

 

 

 

“เออ…ข้าไม่อยากใส่แล้ว ง่วง เหนื่อย” หยิกได้ยินอย่างนั้นก็ทำเป็นโมโหเพราะกำลังได้ที่

 

 

 

 

“นี่คุณจะใส่เอง หรือให้ผมใส่ให้!” หยิกตวาดเสียงเข้มแม้หน้านิ่ง แต่ในใจนี่กรี๊ดสลบตบไม้ตบมือ ดูละครมาตั้งแต่เด็ก อยากพูดประโยคนี้มาตั้งนานแล้วจะสบโอกาสก็คราวนี้แหละวะ….

 

 

 

 

 

ฉากต่อไปต้องเป็น a damn good shag สินะ…

 

 

 

 

 

“เออ เอาสิ” จ้อนรักคุดเลยไม่มีอารมณ์มาคิดอะไรบ้าๆบอๆเหมือนหยิก ได้ยินเข้าก็เข้าใจไปตามนั้น หัวจ้อนชาจนไม่มีแรงคิดอะไรที่เป็นความนัยแอบแฝง

 

 

 

 

จ้อนตอบมาอย่างนั้นหยิกถึงกับหมดอารมณ์ เอาเหอะไม่ได้ฉากนี้ก็ใช่ว่านกเขาจะไม่ได้คูรักตลอดไปเมื่อไหร่ แต่จะเป็นไรไป นี่อาจเพราะเราควรมาทางฟีลกู๊ดไม่ใช่ตบจูบ เพราะถ้าตบจูบพระเอกต้องพานางเอกไปปล้ำที่รีสอร์ทริมทะเลสิไม่ใช่บ้านในนาป่าดง หยิกเลยเปลี่ยนแผน ...ยักไหล่ทีนึงทำหน้าเหมือนไม่ยี่หระแล้วเดินเข้ามาหา…จับจ้อนชูแขนชึ้นแล้วสวมเสื้อไหมพรมสีครีมในมือทับเสื้อยืดแล็กตาซอยของจ้อน

 

 

 

 

จะว่าไปแล้วก็ดี…

 

 

 

 

เพราะจะได้จับจ้อนแก้ผ้าหลายๆครั้ง ….

 

 

 

 

พอหยิกมายืนใกล้ๆ จ้อนก็มีโอกาสมองหยิกเต็มๆตาในชุดใหม่

 

“เอ็งหล่อจังเลยนะ…มันเข้ากับเอ็งมากเลย…เอ็งใส่เสื้อผ้าพวกนี้แล้วราศีจับเชียวหวะ”

 

 

 

 

“ทำไมหละ…เมื่อก่อนข้าไม่หล่อสำหรับเอ็งรึไงวะ” หยิกเริ่มที่จะกรุ้มกริ่มแต่โชคไม่ค่อยดีที่จ้อนไม่มีอารมณ์จะรับรู้ความรู้สึกที่หยิกส่งผ่านมา

 

 

 

 

“หล่อ…แต่เอ็งแต่งแบบนี้ ….ไม่รู้สิ…. มันทำให้ข้ารู้สึกว่า ที่จริงนี่แหละ คือเนื้อแท้ของเอ็ง ….นี่คือรูปทองของเอ็ง…แม้เอ็งจะไม่ยอมรับสังคมไหนสักสังคม หรือชนชั้นสักชนชั้น …แต่หงส์มันก็คือหงส์หวะหยิก”

 

 

จ้อนหยุดพูดแล้วถอนหายใจออกมาเฮือกใหญ่แล้วค่อยพูดต่อ…

 

 

“ถึงเวลาที่จะถอดรูปกะทิ้งกระท่อมปลายนาสักทีนะหยิก ข้าดีใจด้วยจริงๆ” จ้อนพูดแล้วก็น้ำตารื้น

 

 

“เออ… ไม่สิ …. เมียเอ็งชื่อเงาะ เอ็งต่างหากเนอะที่เป็นรจนา….แต่ข้าไม่ได้ว่าคุณเงาะของเอ็งไม่สวยนะหยิก…ข้าเปรียบเปรยเฉยๆ”

 

 

 

 

“อะไรกัน เอ็งยังไม่เจอว่าที่เมียแต่งข้าเลยนะ” หยิกทำหน้าทะเล้น แถมเน้นคำว่า “เมียแต่ง”

 

 

 

 

“เหอะๆ…หกเจ็ดวันมานี้ เอ็งเดินสายออกทีวีทุกช่อง ข่าวคุณเงาะกับเอ็งกลบข่าวตั๊กบงกชซะมิด ทำไมข้าจะไม่เห็นหละ” จ้อนพูดอย่างแค่นๆ ทั้งที่พยายามจะซ่อนความเจ็บช้ำน้ำใจไม่ให้หยิกเห็น

 

 

 

 

หยิกก็ได้แต่ยิ้มตอบ ส่วนมือก็จับจ้อนถอดเสื้ออีกที

 

 

“นี่เอาตัวลายขวางๆเหมือนผึ้งมาใส่ดีกว่า…เพราะข้าชอบพุ่มพวง….” จ้อนก็ได้แต่พยักหน้าเอื่อยๆพอจำได้ว่าหยิกมีกล่องไม้กล่องนึงซ่อนไว้ใต้เตียง เขียนไว้ว่า “ชีวิตผึ้ง” จ้อนเห็นแว้บแรกก็นึกว่าหยิกจะเลี้ยงผึ้งตอนแก่…ที่ไหนได้ มันเอาไว้สะสมแผ่นเสียงราชินีลูกทุ่งต่างหาก… แม้ว่าจ้อนจะทำใจแล้ว แต่การที่หยิกยังแสดงออกถึงการเอาใจใส่สิ่งละอันพันละน้อยที่เกี่ยวกับงานแต่งงานคอยกระแทกกระตุ้นให้ความแสบเผ็ดของอาการอกหักกำเริบผสมผสานกับความคิดที่ว่าหยิกดูไม่พร้อมแล้วจะเอาลูกคนอื่นมาลำบากก็มาบีบคันให้จ้อนน็อตหลุดโพล่งออกมาอย่างไม่มีปี่ไม่มีขลุ่ย

 

 

 

 

“หยิก…อย่าหาว่างั้นงี้เลยนะ…ไหนเอ็งว่า….ไม่อยากมีแฟนไง”

 

 

 

 

“อะไร...นะ” แกล้งทำเป็นไม่ได้ยินต้องถามอีกรอบเพราะหยิกซาดิสท์

 

 

 

 

“เอ็งไม่คิดมาก่อนว่าอยากมีแฟน ….แล้วอยู่ๆเอ็งก็เจอคนที่ใช่ ….ก็จริงอยู่ที่เอ็งเปลี่ยนแปลง ยาก็เลิกสูบ แต่งตัวก็ดีขึ้น บ้านก็จะสร้างใหม่… แต่นั่นมันใช่ส่วนสำคัญเหรอวะหยิก ... ทำไมเอ็งไม่ดูว่าตัวเองพร้อมจะดูแลใครสักคนแค่ไหนวะ”

 

 

 

 

“พร้อมสิ…ข้าอยากเข้าหอวันนี้เลยด้วยซ้ำ” หยิกยังไม่หยุดปาก และมือก็ยังไม่หยุดจับเสื้อผ้าจ้อนขยับไปมา

 

 

 

 

คำพูดนี้แทงใจจ้อนมาก ไม่ว่าจะในแง่เหตุผล หรือความรู้สึก ประโยคนี้จ้อนก็รับไมได้

 

 

 

 

“เข้าหงเข้าหออะไร เอ็งขอเขามาอยู่แบบไม่ผิดผีนะ…แล้วอีกอย่าง เมียนะไม่ใช่ตุ๊กตายาง เอ็งหนะมันโตเป็นควายแล้วยังทำอะไรก็ไม่เป็น มุ้งเอ็งก็ยังให้ข้ากางให้ วันไหนยายไม่ไหวข้าก็ต้องทำกับข้าวให้เอ็งกิน ….เมียเอ็งหนะจะลำบากรู้ไว้ซะด้วย วันนึงเขาอาจจะทิ้งเอ็งก็ได้เพราะเขาเป็นลูกคนรวย ไม่มีเอ็งเขาจะเอาใครมาเป็นผัวก็ได้ ทำไมเขาต้องทนลำบากกับเอ็งด้วยหละวะ…ถ้าเอ็งไม่ปรับตัวซักวันน้ำตาเอ็งจะเช็ดหัวเข่า…แล้วถ้าถึงวันนั้น ข้าจะไม่ปลอบเอ็งหรอก…ข้าจะปล่อยให้เอ็งร้องไห้ขี้มูกโป่งอยู่อย่างงั้นแหละ…ให้เอ็งได้บทเรียนของเอ็ง”

 

 

 

 

จ้อนพูดจนสติก็คืนมา เพราะได้ระบายอารมณ์ออกไปหมดแล้ว ความรู้สึกผิดก็กลับมา เพราะเขาพูดเรื่องไม่เป็นมงคลออกไป…ก่อนจ้อนจะขอโทษ หยิกก็หยิ่มในใจเพราะฟังดูก็รู้ว่าเหมือนจะห่วงเงาะแต่เอาเข้าจริงก็ห่วงหยิกนั่นแหละ….หยิกเลยยิ้มออกมาอย่างรู้ทันให้จ้อนงงเล่น ยิ้มไปสักพัก ก็คิดว่านี่แหละโอกาสเหมาะแล้วที่จะพูดความในใจที่เก็บมาแสนนาน

 

 

 

 

“ข้าทำกับข้าวไม่เป็น…แล้วเอ็งก็ขับรถไม่ได้ใช่มั้ย…เอ็งก็มาอยู่กับข้าซะสิเรือนหอข้าใหญ่โตอยู่ได้เป็นสิบคน….เวลาข้าหิวข้าวเอ็งก็ทำกับข้าวให้กิน เวลาเอ็งอยากไปไหนข้าก็ขับไปส่ง…แล้วเอ็งหนะมันคนขี้เหงา…เวลาเอ็งเหงาข้าก็จะอยู่เป็นเพื่อน”

 

 

 

 

“ส่วนเงาะ…เขาไม่ทิ้ง 221 ไปหรอก …. เพราะเขาเป็นแฟนกับมาลีมาสิบปีได้แล้ว …เขารักกันมาก เขาสมหวังทำไมเขาจะทิ้งกันไปหละ….ตอนที่เราคุยกันอยู่นี่ เขาอาจจะนั่งกินเงาะกระป๋องตรามาลีกันอยู่ก็ได้นะ…”

 

 

 

 

จ้อนตาเบิกโพลง ไม่ใช่เพราะเสียเมีย แต่ดีใจเหมือนยกภูเขาออกจากอกต่างหาก ที่หยิกไม่ได้จะไปเป็นของคนอื่น …

 

 

 

 

หยิกทำตาหวานแล้วเดินมาใกล้กว่าเดิมจนตัวแทบจะแนบกัน แล้วพูดต่อ

 

 

 

 

“ว่าแต่ที่เอ็งเปรียบข้าเป็นพระสังข์ก็ถูกแล้ว…แต่คุณเงาะ…. เขาชื่อเงาะจะให้ไปเป็นรจนาได้ยังไงหละ…คุณเงาะก็ต้องเป็นรูปเงาะสิ….เขาอุตส่าห์มาแต่งบังหน้าให้ข้าเหมือนที่ข้าแต่งบังหน้าให้เขา ส่วนนังมาลีก็เป็นมาลัยที่เอ็งเสี่ยงมาหาข้าไง ถ้านังมาลีไม่มายืนยันกับข้าว่าเอ็งรักข้าขนาดไหน เอ็งเป็นยังไงเวลาที่คิดว่าข้าไม่อยู่แล้ว ข้าคงถอดใจไปแล้ว ส่วนเอ็ง….”

 

 

 

 

ก่อนหยิกจะเปรียบตัวเองเป็นพระเอกแล้วคนอื่นเป็นตัวประกอบจนครบชุด จ้อนก็รีบขัดขึ้นมา เพราะกลัวหยิกจะพูดถึงท่อนจ้อน เนื่องจากจ้อนยังเรียบเรียงคอนเส็ปเกี่ยวกับกะเทยและชายรักชายในหัวไม่จบ

 

 

 

 

“เอ็ง…ขอให้ได้กับข้าชาติหน้าไม่ใช่เหรอวะ” จ้อนพูดจับก็รีบหันหลังหนี

 

 

 

 

…. ตายห่าแล้ว กะเทย ชายรักชาย ผัวเมีย ,นี่มันสัมพันธ์กันยังไงกันวะเฮ้ย…

 

 

 

 

หยิกเห็นจ้อนหันหนีก็เลยได้โอกาสเข้าไปค่อยๆกอดจ้อนจากด้านหลัง เอาคางวางบนบ่าที่ไม่โดนยิงแล้วพูดเบาๆเหมือนกระซิบเพราะปากจะแนบหูจ้อนอยู่แล้ว ตะโกนไปมีหวังแฟนหยิกคงหูหนวกพอดี…

 

 

 

 

“เอ็งหนะมันไม่รู้อะไร…”

 

 

 

 

“วันนั้นข้าขอให้ได้กะเอ็งชาติหน้าก็จริง แต่ข้าไม่ได้ขอแบบนั้นชาตินี้ชาติแรกนี่หว่า….ข้าขอแบบนั้นมาตั้งแต่ชาติที่แล้ว…..”

 

 

 

 

…..งั้น….เอ็งต้องได้กับข้าชาตินี้แหละ”

 

 

 

 

จ้อนที่กลั้นเขินกลั้นขำกลั้นน้ำตามาตลอดทางก็หลุดหัวเราะออกมา “จะบ้าเหรอวะหยิก เอ็งมั่วแล้วหละ ข้ากับเอ็งเจอกันเพราะทิดหมายเพื่อนข้าแนะต่างหาก…. อธิษถงอธิษฐานอะไรกันงมงายนะเอ็ง” จ้อนพูดกลั้วหัวเราะ หยิกย่นจมูกแล้วยิ้มอย่างหมั่นไส้

 

 

 

 

…เหอะ…ทีอย่างนี้ทำมาวิทยาศาสตร์….

 

 

 

 

“เอ็งยังจะมาพูดดีอีกนะจ้อน …” หยิกทำเสียงเหมือนกำลังโมโหแต่จ้อนก็รู้ว่าหยิกกำลังอำอยู่

 

 

 

 

“รู้มั้ย…ที่ข้าเป็นคนตายด้านแต่กำเนิด ก็เพราะเอ็งนั่นแหละ….ชาติที่แล้วเอ็งหนะดันไปขอไว้ว่าให้ข้ารักเอ็งคนเดียวเหมือนวันนั้นเลยไง…….แล้วเป็นไงหละ….

 

 

 

 

…ข้าเลยรักใครไม่ได้เลยนะ…ถ้าไม่ได้มาเจอเอ็ง….”

 

 

 

 

หยิกพูดไปก็ยิ้มลอยหน้าลอยตาอยู่ข้างๆหูจ้อน จ้อนก็หัวเราะคิกๆคักๆ ทั้งที่พยายามกลั้นแล้ว แล้วจะกลั้นทำไมจ้อนก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน แล้วหยิกก็ยังจะพูดต่ออีกว่าจ้อนเป็นหนี้หยิกจ้อนต้องชดใช้…

 

 

 

 

หยิกจับจ้อนหมุนให้หันหน้ามาเจอกัน … จ้อนเองก็ยิ้มหน้าบาน และแม้เวลาจ้อนยิ้มจะเหมือนโรคจิต แต่สำหรับหยิกยังไงจ้อนก็หล่อที่สุดในโลก หล่อกว่าพี่นก ฉัตรชัยที่ทำให้หยิกบ้าเล่นเป็นตี๋ใหญ่หมายใจจะเป็นโจรตั้งแต่เด็ก แต่ผิดแผนไปหน่อยตรงที่มาอยู่ข้างตำรวจซะก่อนหยิกเลยกลายเป็นนักสืบ…

 

 

 

 

หยิกมองลงพื้นเพื่อรวบรวมสมาธิก่อนเปลี่ยนโทนเสียงจากขี้เล่นมาเป็นจริงจัง

 

 

 

 

“ข้านึกว่าจะไม่ได้บอกเอ็งซะแล้ว….ว่าข้ารักเอ็งยิ่งกว่าควายทุกตัว….ยิ่งกว่านาทุกผืน….ยิ่งกว่าฟางทุกเส้น… แล้วข้าก็รู้ด้วยนะ…ว่ามันไม่รื่นหูเอ็ง…แต่ทำไงได้หละ… ถึงแม้ข้าจะแต่งตัวแบบไหนข้าก็ยังเป็นหยิกของเอ็ง…เป็นคนบ้านนอกคนเดิม….เห็นควายข้าก็เลยเปรียบกับควาย…เห็นนาข้าก็เปรียบกับนา….เห็นฟ้าข้าก็เปรียบกับฟ้า”

 

 

 

 

จ้อนที่ก้มหน้าอยู่ฟังแล้วก็น้ำตาไหลลงมาจริงๆ ทั้งที่ก็กลั้นมานานแล้ว หยิกเองก็น้ำตาเริ่มจะรื้นๆ แต่เห็นจ้อนเงียบอยู่เขาพูดคนเดียวเลยอยากฟังจากปากจ้อนบ้าง

 

 

 

 

“บอกข้าทีสิวะจ้อน… ว่าบ้านข้าจะไม่ขาดคนหุงข้าว”

 

 

 

 

จบประโยคจ้อนก็โผเข้ากอดหยิก แล้วมีหรือหยิกจะไม่กอดตอบ ทั้งสองคนยิ้มออกมาทั้งน้ำตา

 

 

 

 

“เออ”

 

 

 

 

จ้อนตกลงห้วนๆออกมาจนได้

 

 

จ้อนไม่เคยดีใจอะไรขนาดนี้มาก่อน ขนาดว่าวันที่รู้ว่าหยิกยังไม่ตายเมื่อเดือนที่แล้วเป็นวันที่น่าดีใจที่สุดในโลกของจ้อน ก็ยังแพ้วันนี้ราบคาบ แต่จะให้หยิกรู้ไม่ได้ว่าหยิกทำลายแค่สถิติตัวเอง แค่นี้หยิกก็เรื่องเยอะจนไม่รู้จะว่ายังไงแล้ว จ้อนจากที่ยิ้มจนหน้าบานเป็นจานดาวเทียม เมื่อนึกถึงเมื่อหลายเดือนก่อนกับวันที่หยิกบอกว่าจะแต่งงาน หน้าของจ้อนก็ย่นเข้าหากัน เพราะแรงคลื่นของความเศร้าบีบเค้น จนต้องหยดหยาดออกมาเป็นน้ำตาอีกระลอก

 

 

 

 

“ถึงข้าจะทำเอ็งตายด้าน…ข้าก็ไม่ติดหนี้เอ็งหรอกหยิก เราหายกันตั้งนานแล้ว….” จ้อนกอดหยิกแน่น พูดด้วยเสียงสั่นเครือ

 

 

 

 

“ข้าก็แค่ทำเอ็งตายด้าน…แต่เอ็งทำข้าตายทั้งเป็นเลยนะหยิก …เอ็งทำตั้งสองครั้ง…” จ้อนพูดเสียงอู้ๆอี้ๆ เพราะคัดจมูก…หยิกฟังไปก็ลูบผมจ้อนเป็นการปลอบโยนไปด้วย…แม้เห็นจ้อนเศร้าขนาดนี้ เขาก็ไม่คิดจะปลอบจ้อนมากไปกว่าที่ทำอยู่ เพราะเขาอยากฟังต่อ….หยิกรู้ดีว่าความรักกับความทรมานต่างก็เป็นอีกด้านหนึ่งของเหรียญเดียวกัน …เหรียญหนึ่งบาทหัวก็ราคาหนึ่งบาท ก้อยก็ต้องหนึ่งบาท ดังนั้นการได้ฟังจ้อนคร่ำครวญค่าความโศกสลดเจ็บแสบใจที่เสียหยิกไป ก็เหมือนได้รับรู้ว่าจ้อนรักหยิกขนาดไหนไปด้วย …

 

 

 

 

จ้อนหยุดหายใจสักพัก แล้วก็เริ่มพูดอีกครั้งด้วยเสียงของคนสะอึกสะอื้นฟูมฟายเต็มรูปแบบ

 

 

“ข้ารดน้ำศพเอ็งมาแล้ว แล้วเอ็งยังจะหลอกว่าข้าจะต้องไปรดน้ำสังข์เอ็งอีก…เอ็งพูดจริงรึเปล่าว่าเอ็งรักข้า….ทำไมเอ็งใจร้ายกับข้าขนาดนี้…เอ็งทำไปได้ยังไง….”

 

 

หยิกทั้งสงสารจ้อนและก็มีความสุขไปในเวลาเดียวกัน หยิกก็ไม่มีข้อแก้ตัวอะไรนอกจากจะต้องยอมรับผิดทุกกระทง

 

 

“ก็เอ็งหนะ…ถ้าข้าขอแต่งงานดีๆ เอ็งจะแต่งด้วยมั้ยหละ…”

 

 

หยิกนึกแล้วก็ถอนหายใจบ้าง “แต่ยังไงข้าก็ผิดอยู่ดีนั่นแหละจ้อน…แค่ข้าขอโทษก็คงไม่สาสม….เอางี้ดีมั้ยหละ….ต่อไปนี้ข้าจะชดใช้ให้เอ็ง….ข้ายอมเป็นทาสเอ็งเลยพอใจมั้ยวะ …ข้าจะยอมให้เอ็งเป็นเจ้าของตราบเท่าที่เอ็งยังอยากจะผูกมัดข้า…ต่อไปนี้ชีวิตข้าก็จะอยู่ในมือเอ็ง…เอ็งจะทำยังไงกับข้า…อยากให้ข้าสุขหรือทุกข์ ....ก็สุดแต่น้ำใจเอ็งจะกรุณา” หยิกตอบเบาๆอย่างสละสลวยที่สุดเท่าที่คนพูดน้อย ขวานผ่าซากไร้น้ำใจคนหนึ่งจะพูดได้…

 

 

“อย่าร้องไห้สิวะจ้อน เอ็งเป็นหมอนะ เอ็งเป็นทหารด้วย”

 

 

“ห้ามข้าทำไม เอ็งก็ร้อง” จ้อนพูดเสร็จก็จิ้มถุงใต้ตาหยิกจนน้ำตาที่ปริ่มๆหยดลงมา อีกรอบ

 

 

“ไปกินข้าวกัน….ร้านอาหารฝรั่งแอนเจโล่หนะ….เพราะวิกเตอร์เพิ่งมา คงยังกินก้อยกินแกงไม่ได้หรอก…ข้าจะไปบอกเขาว่าเรากำลังจะได้กันแล้ว เขาคงดีใจนะ คนแรกเลยนี่หว่าที่ทักว่าเราเป็นแฟนกัน”

 

 

“แน่ะ! แล้ววันนั้นเอ็งทำมาปฏิเสธ…ไหนว่าไม่อยากจะมีแฟนมาป้อนข้าวป้อนน้ำเอ็งไง….ไหนว่าแต่งกับงานโถ่เอ๊ยย…แล้วมันพ้นข้ามั้ยหละ”

 

 

หยิกก็คือหยิก…ยังไงก็ไม่ยอมง่ายๆแม้จะตกเป็นทาสจ้อนแล้วก็ตาม

 

“วันนั้นเอ็งอกหักหละสิ?”

 

 

“เออ สิวะ...” จ้อนตอบแล้วก็หัวเราะออกมาเพราะหยิกจนแล้วจนรอดก็ยังไม่เลิกเก๊ก

 

 

 

 

ทั้งสองเดินลงกะไดบ้านมาพบกับเงาะ มาลี ยาย และวิกเตอร์ ที่รออยู่ใต้ถุนบ้าน...ถ้าเป็นปกติแอนเจโล่คงง เพราะตอนแรกจองไว้เจ็ดที่ทำไมมาหกคน แต่นี่คือโอกาสพิเศษ ช่างปะไรกันมากี่คน หยิกจะเป็นฝั่งฝาทั้งทียังไงความดีใจของแอนเจโล่ก็ต้องมาก่อน

 

 

 

 

บทส่งท้าย

 

 

กลางดึกคืนนั้นหลังจ้อนหลับ หยิกก็สวมเสื้อโค้ท พันผ้าพันคอ และใส่ถุงมือหนังออกจากบ้านเพื่อไปป้ายน้ำมันพราย แต่หยิกเปลี่ยนแผนนิดหน่อยเป็นหันมาป้ายน้ำมันพรายพี่ไม้กับสารวัตรเกริกแทน ตอนจะป้ายสารวัตรเกริกนั้นไม่ยากแม้ว่าเป้าหมายจะเป็นตำรวจมือปราบ…เพราะสารวัตรเมาแฟ่ดตลอดมาตั้งแต่เมียหนี ส่วนพี่ไม้ก็ง่ายไม่แพ้กัน พูดปาวๆว่าไม่เอาไม่อยากไม่ใช่กะเทยเหมือนหยิก แต่ดันปากอย่างใจอย่างทำเป็นอ้วนวิ่งหนีไม่ทันทั้งที่ผอมลงไปตั้งเยอะเลยโดนหยิกป้ายไปตามระเบียบ…แล้วที่สำคัญหยิกก็แค่เดินไปแปะไม่ได้วิ่งซะหน่อย….ส่วนนังหม่อนกับพี่ญวนหยิกไม่อยากจะบังคับจิตใจ เพราะพี่ญวนไม่เกี่ยวไม่รู้อิโหน่อิเหน่ และนังหม่อนก็ดีกับหยิกมาก หยิกเลยปล่อยให้สองหนุ่มสาวอกหักรักคุดถึงแม้จะเจ็บ แต่เป็นความเจ็บปวดที่เกิดจากการให้เกียรติของหยิก…ไม่ใช่ความหมั่นไส้หรือไม่กรุณาแต่อย่างใด

 

 

ป้ายเสร็จหยิกก็มอบเสื้อโค้ทให้ไอริณเก็บไว้เป็นที่ระลึก เพราะนังไอริณคือผู้หญิงที่หยิกเคยแพ้ ส่วนเขาเอง หลังจากคืนนั้นก็ไม่เคยกลับไปใส่เสื้อผ้าพวกนั้นอีกเลย ….

 

 

ตื่นเช้ามาทุกๆคนก็เหมือนพบกับชีวิตใหม่ ,ทั้งหยิก จ้อน มาลี เงาะ ยายมะลิ และวิกเตอร์ หรือสำหรับวิกเตอร์คือ เชอร์ล็อก จอห์น แมรี่ เงาะ และว่าที่มิสซิสเทรเวอร์ซึ่งยายก็ยังเรียกผิดๆถูกๆว่ามิสซิสเทอร์เนอร์อยู่บ้าง แต่วิกเตอร์ก็ไม่ถือสา…เพราะทุกอย่างรวดเร็วยังกับลมพายุ,ทั้งหมดกินข้าวเช้าเสร็จก็มาประชุมรวมกันที่ 221 กางพิมพ์เขียวเรือนหอขนาดยักษ์ที่จะสร้างไว้หลังบ้านยายมะลิ แล้วเลือกห้องนอนกับจัดสรรพื้นที่กันอย่างสนุกสนาน ทั้งคู่หยิกคู่เงาะและคู่ยาย ส่วนเรือนหลังเดิมจะรื้อออก เพราะจะไม่มีอีกแล้วบ้านเช่ายายมะลิ แต่จะเป็นเรือนหอ สำนักงานนักสืบ คลินิกหมอบวกกับร้านตัดเสื้อแทน

 

 

ทางด้านแม่เงาะกับแม่หยิกก็คุยกันถูกคอไปมาหาสู่เนื่องจากทำงานเกี่ยวกับท้องฟ้าเหมือนกัน ล่าสุดจัดแคมเปญกระตุ้นสปิริตพนักงานร่วมกัน ถ้าแอร์ทำงานไม่ดีจะปลดมาเป็นเซลขายบั้งไฟพญานาคและถ้าพนักงานขายบั้งไฟพญานาคทำงานดีจะส่งไปเป็นแอร์ ต่อสัญญากันปีต่อปี ทำให้กิจการเจริญรุ่งเรืองตามลำดับ เพราะทั้งองค์กรขยันขันแข็ง รวยอยู่แล้วก็รวยเข้าไปอีก…ด้านแม่จ้อน พี่สาวจ้อน ยายของมาลีก็สนิทสนมกันอยู่แล้ว เลยไม่ได้น่าห่วงอะไร…

 

 

ส่วนทางด้านชาวบ้านเลขที่ 221 หมู่หก…พอสองเดือนหลังจากนั้น…หยิกต้องไปฝึกนายร้อยเตรียมเป็นผู้หมวดหยิก-ร้อยตรีชรัส โฮม สังกัดกองวิทยาศาสตร์ทหารบก ว่าที่ครูฝึกทหารเกณฑ์ผลัดนี้ แน่นอนว่าตอนนี้หยิกตัดผมสั้น แต่ไม่ถึงกับเกรียนเพราะไม่ใช่ทหารประทวน แต่นั่นก็ดีเพราะหยิกไว้ผมทรงนี้หน้าเด็กลงไปหนึ่งรอบนักษัตร ทำให้จ้อนรู้สึกว่าทุกคืนนอนอยู่กับเด็กหนุ่มเพิ่งเรียนจบ….ทางด้านการฝึกพี่ไม้ก็รักษาสัญญา โดยการบอกให้ผู้กองอาร์ทเบามือกับหยิกหน่อย แต่นั่นไม่ได้ทำให้หยิกสบายเลย เพราะพี่ไม้ที่ยังไงก็ฉลาดกว่าหาทางตลบหลังด้วยการเล่นเส้น ย้ายหมู่กุเวรที่เถื่อนยิ่งมาช่วยฝึกนายร้อยกองนี้ด้วย คราวนี้แหละกรรมสนองหยิก เพราะวางแผนไว้กี่ชั้น แบล็กเมล์ไว้กี่ทอดก็เอามาใช้ไม่ได้ ต้องฝึกแทบรากเลือดไม่ได้ต่างอะไรกับทหารเกณฑ์เลย… แม้ว่าคนอื่นในกองจะไม่เกี่ยว…มีหรือพี่ไม้จะสนใจ ก็เพราะพี่ไม้เย็นชาอย่างที่ใครๆก็รู้กัน….

 

 

วันนี้วันศุกร์ หยิกปั่นจักรยานกลับมาจากค่ายฝึกอย่างเหนื่อยอ่อน ถึงบ้านก็ถอดรองเท้าคอมแบ็ต ตรงเข้าไปหาจ้อนแล้วก็นอนหนุนตัก ในขณะที่ยายมะลิ เงาะ มาลี จ้อนและวิกเตอร์กำลังทำงานบ้านกันอยู่ ทุกคนในบ้านคิดว่าถ้าให้มันลุกขึ้นมายิงฝาบ้านด้วยความเบื่อหน่าย บ่!เปรี้ยง!บ่!เปรี้ยง! มันบ่ไซ่ มันบ่ถืก! กุสูนแฮง! เปรี้ยง!เหมือนเมื่อก่อนยังจะดีกว่าให้มันมานอนงอมืองอเท้าแบบนี้ เพราะวันที่ไม่ได้ฝึกก็ไม่ได้ต่างอะไรกัน

 

 

 

 

จ้อนเองก็ได้แต่สงสัยว่านี่ใครเป็นทาสใครกันแน่…นี่หยิกก็นอนหนุนตักจ้อนที่กำลังเด็ดตำลึงทำกับข้าวอยู่จนเหน็บกินแล้ว แต่จะทำยังไงได้หละ ทั้งหมดนี้เขานั่นหละผิดเอง …

 

 

 

 

เพราะตั้งแต่จ้อนรับรักหยิก…

 

 

 

 

….หยิกก็ไม่เคยบ่นว่าเบื่ออะไรอีกเลย….

 

 

 

 

….จบบริบูรณ์…

 

\- - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: ก่อนอื่นต้องขอบคุณทุกท่านนะคะที่อ่านกันจนจบ นี่เป็นนิยายเรื่องแรกในชีวิตเลยที่เขียนจนได้ใช้คำว่าจบบริบูรณ์ ระหว่างการเขียนก็สนุกสนานมาก ทั้งเพราะเขียน ทั้งเพราะอ่านคอมเมนท์เลยค่ะ เหมือนได้เจอเกลอเก่า ได้ขุดความทรงจำต่างๆในชีวิต ได้คิด ได้เห็นว่าตัวเองเป็นยังไง
> 
>  
> 
> ดังนี้เราเลยอยากจะขอบคุณผู้อ่านทุกคน
> 
>  
> 
> และถ้าผู้อ่านท่านใดชอบ ก็ขอให้ยกความดีความชื่นชมให้กับยายมะลิค่ะ คุณเงาะ น้องปาย และคุณปุ้ย เพราะยายแท้ๆ ถึงได้มี Fic BBC Sherlock AU เรื่องนี้ขึ้นมาให้ได้อ่านกัน…เพราะคุณเงาะแท้ๆถึงมี OPV รักลายดอกฝ้ายบาน….เพราะคุณเงาะแท้ๆ พล็อตถึงออกมาเป็นรูปนี้…เพราะน้องปายเราถึงมีโปสเตอร์อย่างเป็นทางการ และเพราะคุณปุ้ยเราถึงมีฉากหยิกเก็บบัวให้จ้อนค่ะ…
> 
>  
> 
> อ้อ ลืมบอกไป ว่าหยิกผมสั้นตอนไปฝึกนี่ได้แรงบันดาลใจจาก Pilot ค่ะ น่าเด็กมว้ากกกก….
> 
>  
> 
> …จริงๆเขียนไม่เร็วหรอกค่ะ ทั้งหมดนี้เขียนเสร็จพร้อมตอนที่ 5 นั่นแหละ แต่พอดีต้องเว้นช่วง บวกกับยาวเลยมีตัดแต่งนิดหน่อยค่ะ 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ปล ตี๋ใหญ่ที่หยิกใฝ่ฝันต้องเป็นพี่นกฉัตรชัย (สงสารจริงๆคนที่เกิดไม่ทันหนะ จริงๆแล้วเราก็เกิดไม่ทันหรอกนะ) แต่พี่หนุ่มศรราม จะเด็กเกินไป เพราะพี่หนุ่มศรรามอายุอานามก็เท่าบักจ้อน(แล้วก็หน้าเคะด้วยหละ...) ตอนที่ศรรามเป็นตี๋ใหญ่ หยิกก็โตมากแล้ว เลยกลายเป็นพี่่นกฉัตรชัยค่ะ


End file.
